Fuerzas del Destino
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TERMINADO Diez años han pasado desde la ultima vez que Sakura y Syaoran se vieron. La vida los llevo por distintos caminos. Ahora adultos es momento de saber, que es mas fuerte un viejo amor o un nuevo amor.
1. La Carta

Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada de esta historia me pertenece, por más que yo me quiera quedar con Syaoran o Eriol. Para mi desgracia ellos pertenecen a Clamp. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico solo diversión (Y Reviews)

**- >Pensamientos**

**-"" Diálogos **

"**Fuerzas Del Destino"**

El brillo de la luna atravesaba por la ventana solo una pequeña luz en un escritorio alumbraba la habitación se escuchaba el rasgar de una pluma, y uno que otro papel al hacerlo bola y lanzado al cesto de basura, un suspiro de frustración rompió el silencio.

Tomo otra hoja y el rasgar de la pluma se escucho de nuevo.

No se como empezar esta carta Sayoran, no lo se y lo peor es que no se como lo tomaras es muy difícil poner en unas líneas el remolino de sentimientos que tengo en mi corazón en este momento, ya ha pasado el tiempo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

Diez años aquella vez que viniste antes de que el concilio de ancianos te llevaran a entrenar y no me permitieron tener contacto contigo, hace diez largos años de soledad que no se nada de ti lo ultimo que me dijiste fue "esperame yo volveré".

Éramos unos niños de 15 años y yo te prometí que lo haría, pero que difícil es el tiempo y la distancia.

Fue muy triste y solitarios esos años sin ti, pensaba que nada me sacaría de esta depresión y que nada seria nuevo para mi solo el esperar tu regreso, pero cada dia era más difícil que el anterior.

Lo mejor es que te cuente lo que fue de mí:

Al terminar la preparatoria, me matricule a la universidad, no se si te lo llegue a decir ahora soy investigadora medica, nunca creí que estudiaría algo tan difícil¿recuerdas como se me complicaban las matemáticas? pero descubrí que podía entenderles mas fácil de lo que creía, pero sobre todo me gustaba que el estar en el laboratorio sin ninguna interrupción y con mis investigaciones, ya no me acordaba de nada quizá por que una pequeña distracción podía costar algún accidente grave.

Cuando termine mi carrera comencé a trabajar en un laboratorio farmacéutico, y todos los días tratando de encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad, déjame decirte que fue y es mi pasión el estar en ese lugar haciendo investigaciones el saber que si lo logro podré salvar la vida de muchas personas quizá no encuentre la cura del sida pero quizás esa medicina pueda salvar a una persona de una pulmonía letal, mis días no salían de la rutina salir temprano de mi casa ir directo al trabajo que había días que estaba mas de 12 horas y regresar a casa, creo que no te lo dije ya no vivo con mi papa, deje de hacerlo cuando me fui a la universidad por supuesto Kero se fue conmigo, mi hermano y Yukito viven en Tokio los dos son arquitectos y les va muy bien, mi papa hace 5 años que se fue a Egipto encontraron una nueva tumba.

Así que yo me quede sola y aun que mi trabajo queda a mas de media hora de distancia manejaba todos los días, no quería irme de Tomoeda por temor que regresaras y no me encontraras a veces la esperanza el lo ultimo que se pierde.

Tomoyo ya no vive en Japón se fue a Francia hace muchos años, se fue a seguir su sueño que era como bien lo debes de sospechar el diseño de modas y le ha ido muy bien cada dia son mas cotizados sus diseños al principio fue difícil para su madre el pensar que no continuaría con la empresa familiar pero comprendió que igual pueden seguir siendo accionistas y tienen un buen equipo que cuida de sus intereses, recuerdas a Rika y el profesor Terada bueno pues ellos se casaron hace 6 años y ahora tienen 3 hijos muy bellos, Chiharo y Yamazaki también se casaron y ahora viven en Tokio, y Naoko ella se fue a Inglaterra, creo que ya me desvié mucho de lo que te quería decir aunque yo creo que es necesario que sepas que paso a mi alrededor durante tantos años.

Cuando poco a poco todos mis amigos empezaron a marcharse yo seguía aquí, te puedo decir que mi vida era solo trabajar pocas veces salía a algún lugar, de vez en cuando algunos de mis compañeros del laboratorio me invitaban a salir y muy pocas veces lo hacia.

Un dia hace mas o menos 2 años llego al laboratorio uno de los accionistas mayoritarios y cual fue mi sorpresa de ver de nuevo a Eriol su familia son dueños de la empresa entra tantas otras que tienen, me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo después de tantos años y el sigue igual bueno es un decir, lógico que creció y ahora es un gran hombre, en sus ojos puedes ver que sigue siendo el mismo aunque mas sabio con el paso del tiempo. Es algo que siempre admire de el, su fortaleza y su sabiduría, el estaba en Japón para trabajar por algún tiempo en la empresa, el estudio algo relacionado con administración incluso hizo maestría y esta preparando su doctorado así que el se quedo al frente de esta empresa, nos veíamos casi diario siempre me buscaba para almorzar o a veces a la salida para irnos a cenar juntos, cada vez nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo mas, el me acompaño en la espera de noticias tuyas y en cierta forma yo le ayude a superar el rompimiento de su relación con Kaho (bueno tu te debes de acordar de ella como la profesora Mizuki) al parecer llevaban una relación de varios años pero algo salio mal y por eso el decidió venir a Japón.

Un dia que trate de llamarte como otras tantas veces y en tu casa nadie me pudo dar una razón de ti, ni siquiera Wei supo. No se si realmente no lo supiera, o si no quería decírmelo, incluso trate por medio de la magia y las cartas el encontrarte Eriol me ayudo, pero ni así logre saber nada de ti.

Pasado un año de que Eriol regresara a mi vida recibí una llamada que jamás hubiera querido recibir mi papa falleció todo parece indicar que le dio un infarto mientras dormía, no sufrió y murió haciendo lo que mas le gustaba que era su tan adorada arqueología.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy duros para mi, viaje a Egipto para ir por sus cenizas junto conmigo fueron Touya, Yukito Kero y por supuesto Eriol dejo todo para acompañarme en ese momento tan difícil para mi, el se hizo cargo de todos los papeleos, que con sus conexiones nos entregaron pronto los restos de papa sin tanta documentación.

Estando en el Cairo, una noche salí de mi hotel y camine por mucho tiempo no te sabría decir por cuanto fue, la noche era muy calida pero por dentro yo me estaba congelando y había una hermosa luna que no era suficiente para ilumíname la vida y supe que jamás volvería a ver a mi papa que se había ido lejos, a un lugar donde yo no podría ir pronto, junto a mi madre por fin, después de tantos años de separación, por ese lado estaba feliz ya que sabia que por fin mi papa estaría completo de nuevo, pero mi parte egoísta no podía con el dolor yo lo quería conmigo a mi lado, pero ya era imposible. Recuerdo que me deje caer llorando de impotencia cuando sentí unos brazos que me rodearon era Eriol que me había seguido de lejos y cuando vio que me derrumbe estuvo conmigo a mi lado ofreciéndome de nuevo su hombro para llorar, recuerdo que me colgué de sus hombros y llore no se te decir por cuanto tiempo, hasta que sentí que mis piernas no respondían lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en su habitación el sol se asomaba por la ventana solo unos rayos y ahí estaba el dormido en un sillón todo chueco y con los lentes puestos, como podrás ver fue un pilar de mi vida en muchos momentos nada agradables para mi, ahí estaba sin pedir nada a cambio solo junto a mi.

Cuando por fin pudimos regresar a Tomoeda con los restos de mi padre Touya y Yukito ya habian partido a Tokio. Yo de nuevo estaría sola pero que equivocada estaba, ahí estaba Eriol junto a mí.

El evito que yo cayera en otra depresión todos los días iba por mi en la mañana para obligarme ir a trabajar muchas veces me saco literalmente de la cama para ponerme en pie.

Los días se empezaron a hacer menos pesados con su presencia, no se en que momento pero empecé a necesitarlo cada dia para poder sonreír y continuar con mi vida.

Sayoran no se como decirte esto es muy difícil para mi y espero que lo entiendas, no quiero hacerte daño, pero mas daño te haría al no decirte la verdad, me enamore de Eriol y el de mi. Nos queremos, y Eriol me pidió que me casara con el, y yo acepte pero antes de casarnos yo quería decirte esto en persona fui a Hong Kong a buscarte hace 3 días y desafortunadamente no te encontré, mi ultimo recurso es escribirte esta carta con la esperanza de que te llegue la leas y me puedas perdonar y comprender, yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos, pero creo que es difícil ya que supongo que lo vas a tomar como una traición, discúlpame Sayoran no se que decirte, mas que espero que seas feliz con tu vida y te deseo que algún dia logres perdonarme y si quisieras verme alguna vez, yo voy a estar aquí esperando que alguna vez podamos ser amigos como lo fuimos hace tantos años atrás.

No se cuando te llegue esta carta y no se si la puedas leer en cuanto llegue, yo me caso en tres semanas y espero, no mas bien deseo que por lo que sentimos alguna vez, me perdones y comprendas que cambie la pagina y decidí continuar con mi vida dejando de soñar con el dia que regresarías a mi, por que olvide lo que era vivir, esperando por ti, hasta que llego alguien que me recordó que se tiene que vivir el momento (ya lo havia olvidado por completo) solo vivía para esperar tu regreso.

Y recordé que soy joven y que podía ser feliz. Que tarde me di cuenta y aunque te espere diez largos años no me arrepiento, de no haberte olvidado, por que gracias a que no me fui esperándote Eriol regreso a mi vida y el muchas veces nos dijo que no existían las coincidencias solo lo inevitable y ¿sabes? Me di cuenta que es cierto. Gracias a que te espere me encontré de nuevo con el.

Solo me queda darte las gracias por haber sido mi primer amor nunca podré olvidarte siempre estarás en mi corazón y te deseo que los dioses te den felicidad.

Te querré por siempre

Sakura

Dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y unas rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas, una atrás de otra hasta que los sollozos hicieron su aparición, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio totalmente abatida.

De pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon, se volteo y se aferro a ese cuerpo cual si fuera una tabla de salvación, una mano le acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Llora mi pequeña Sakura, aquí estoy para ti y siempre lo estaré

Los sollozos no paraban pero levanto su cara y se vio reflejada en ese mar celeste llenos de bondad y comprensión total

-Gra.. Gracias Eriol no se que seria sin ti…

El tomo su mentón y se acerco a ella y la beso dulcemente.

-No me agradezcas nada, nunca y entiéndemelo bien nunca quiero que sientas que me debes nada, esto estaba predestinado y me doy cuenta cuan afortunado soy de poder estar a tu lado.

Ella le sonrió y se abrazo de nuevo a el.

Pasaron casi tres semanas de que esta carta fue escrita ahora estaba sobre un escritorio de madera tallado que claramente se veía antiguo, en una biblioteca grande y sobria con miles de libros que se veía a simple vista que no estarían en cualquier hogar o biblioteca algunos de ellos con cientos de años de antigüedad, al fondo sobre el escritorio se veía un símbolo circular la mitad negra y la otra blanca para algunos podrían pensar que se trataba del Ying y el Yang pero pocos sabían que era el símbolo de unos de los clanes mas poderosos y antiguos de oriente. Bajo el símbolo dos espadas largas y a simple vista pesadas estaban cruzadas una arriba de la otra formando una imponente x.

La carta esperaba junto con mucha mas correspondencia que la abrieran la persona a la que estaba dirigida, con la diferencia que esta estaba escrita con toda la esperanza de una mujer, de pronto una puerta se abrió silenciosamente alguien penetro el lugar, se escucharon unos pasos seguros que se dirigieron a el ventanal donde se veía la oscura noche sin luna, después de quedarse viendo unos minutos el cielo esa persona camino hacia el escritorio prendió una pequeña lámpara lateral y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

Un hombre con cabellos castaños y una mirada profunda se recargo sobre sus manos tallándose los ojos, suspiro y volteo a ver la correspondencia. Vio el reloj de su pulsera pasaban de la medianoche.

Sin gran animo abrió el primer sobre de la noche dispuesto a comenzar a trabajar, los minutos pasaban lentamente quería poder terminar con eso pronto para así poder irse a descansar algunas horas ya que ese dia el cansancio era mucho, nunca pensó que ser el jefe de ese clan fuera tan pesado, se preguntaba como su madre había podido hacerlo por tantos años y también tener la responsabilidad de tener 5 hijos que educar, pero una idea los asalto de imprevisto, realmente ella nunca lo había hecho. Wei fue el que siempre estuvo a su lado su madre era solo una figura de autoridad jamás fue una madre que pudiera darle tiempo a sus hijos el siempre había estado solo, por eso su carácter había sido siempre frió, hasta que conoció a cierta chica de hermosas esmeraldas que le enseño a sonreír, pero también la conoció por que su madre como jefa del clan lo mando a buscar las cartas Clow no importando que solo tuviera 10 años para mandarlo a otro país, según ella necesitaba ese entrenamiento para llegar un dia a ser el jefe del clan.

Alejo esos pensamientos de sus cabeza si no terminaba pronto no podría irse a descansar y solo le quedaban dos cartas que leer, tomo una carta que no reconoció ningún símbolo de ningún clan pero que claramente estaba dirigida a el, extrañado tomo el abre cartas, esa letra le recordaba algo y no lograba reconocer de pronto reacciono y rápidamente rompió el sobre, una ola de alegría inmensa paso por su cuerpo. Se paro y camino hacia el ventanal quería leer esa carta no en su pose de poderoso jefe del clan quería leerla como Syaoran el hombre que era, saco la carta y comenzó a leerla con una gran sonrisa, conforme su mente entendía el significado de la carta la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, una fría cólera lleno su cuerpo. Junto a el había un jarrón de la dinastía Li que tomo y lo lanzo del otro lado de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas. Tomo su celular y marco un número.

-¿Horoko?.. Habla Li, prepara el avión partimos ahora…. A Japón… Tomoeda.. Si llego en 15 minutos, voy para allá. Colgó el teléfono se lo guardo en el pantalón

Salio de la biblioteca y en la puerta tomo su saco y las llaves de su automóvil subió en el y piso el acelerador a fondo. En 15 minutos llego al hangar donde estaba el avión privado de los Li. Con paso seguro y rápido subió a la aeronave.

Syaoran estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tomo la bebida que tenia frente a el, le dio un trago las palabras escritas rondaban en su cabeza y no podía quitárselas **"Me enamore de Eriol y el de mi" "Te espere diez** **años" "Me caso en tres semanas"** **"Cambie la pagina y decidí continuar con mi vida**">> apretaba el vaso que tenia en la mano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos Tres semanas de cuando escribió esa carta, la boda seria este sábado, seria la esposa de Hiragizawa el sábado. Ese maldito de Hiragizawa había regresado para robarle a la mujer que amaba ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al meterse en su relación con Sakura? Pero ya podría arreglar cuentas con el en poco tiempo y valla que lo pensaba hacer y así poder hacer que Sakura regresara a el.

-Señor Li tiene una llamada

Syaoran salio de sus cavilaciones y tomo el teléfono. Solo una persona le llamaría en este momento y no estaba muy agradecido con ello.

-Habla Li.. Buenas noches madre.. Voy hacia Japón en este momento.. Lo siento no puedo decirle.. Lo se madre pero es importante que vaya.. No se preocupe nada se va a ofrecer en Hong Kong y si así fuera pueden localizarme a mi celular… Lo se madre pero mi secretaria cancelara eso.. No, no se por cuanto tiempo estaré allá… Lo siento madre pero hablo con usted en otro momento.. Buenas noches.. Corto la comunicación, lo bueno es que su madre ya no podía decidir sobre su vida al el ser el jefe del clan ya nadie podía oponérsele a sus deseos y jamás se había alegrado de eso hasta ese momento ahora el tiempo de arreglar su vida que dejo a un lado por el bien del clan por 10 largos años.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas y la luz del amanecer lo sorprendió, se acomodo en el asiento se tallo los ojos. Japón hace cuanto que no volvía y lo que le esperaba ahí seria algo difícil. Pero bien valía la pena pelear por el. Bajo del avión y un carro lo esperaba en el hangar se subió y le ordeno a el chofer que lo llevara a casa de Sakura, no le importaba que eran las 8 a.m. el recorrido cada vez era mas y mas largo, pasaron frente al parque pingüino y los recuerdos regresaron a el, algunos bueno otros amargos, pero en todos aparecía ella. Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de la familia Kinomoto, con los nervios sentía un hueco en la boca del estomago como era posible que el solo estar frente a su puerta lo hiciera sentirse tan vulnerable, los recuerdos iban y venían con la rapidez de un rayo, pero uno en especial lo asalto.

**"Creo que no te lo dije ya no vivo con mi papa, deje de hacerlo cuando me fui a la universidad por supuesto Kero se fue conmigo" **

Se le había olvidado ese detalle ¿Dónde viviría ahora? La casa de Hiragizawa ahora era un parque de diversiones y ahora ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? La casa parecía desabitada así que rápidamente saco su celular del pantalón.

-¿Isao? Habla Li… Necesito una información, las direcciones de la casa y el trabajo de Kinomoto Sakura y Hiragizawa Eriol… Viven en Tomoeda Japón… Si y trabajan en un laboratorio farmacéutico propiedad de Hiragizawa… Busca todo espero tu reporte hoy mismo… Es el tiempo que tienes.. Llámame a este número en cuanto lo tengas. Corto la comunicación, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

En otra parte de la ciudad un hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio sintió una presencia que hacia mucho no sentía.

Así que estas aquí Li>> una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Solo esperaba que Sakura no la sintiera en ese momento.

En un departamento cerca de la oficina una chica estaba dormida profundamente, Sakura se había mudado cuando empezó su relación con Eriol a un condominio cerca de su oficina cuando ella creyó que jamás se mudaría para esperar a Syaoran.

-Sakurita ya despierta

-Cinco minutos más Kero

Siempre es lo mismo pensaba el guardián, pero una idea se le ocurrió y una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su pequeña cara

-Sakurita llamo Tomoyo para avisarte que se le quemo tu vestido de novia..

-¿QUEEEEEEE? Grito la chica poniéndose de pie de un brinco

-Ja ja ja ja ja reía el guardián

-¿Como que se le quemo el vestido Kero?

-Por lo visto esa es la única forma de despertarte temprano, lastima que no la supe antes

-ERES… ERES… UN…. gritaba la chica fuera de si y tratando de alcanzar al guardia para golpearlo

-Tranquilízate Sakurita era la una forma en la que te podía despertar a la primera. Decía el guardián volando alrededor de la habitación

-Aparte recuerda que hoy llegan Touya y Yukito

La chica paro de corretearlo.

-Tienes razón se me había olvidado ¿a que hora dijeron que llegaban?

-Yo pienso que ya no deben de tardar así que lo mejor será es que los esperes ya arreglada.

La chica se dirigio a tomar una ducha, sabiendo que en algunas horas podría ver a su hermano y a Yukito, tomo la ropa que se pondría y se metió al baño a ducharse, ya casi terminaba de hacerlo cuando el sonido del teléfono la hizo salir corriendo agarro la toalla y se la puso y salio para tratar de alcanzar el teléfono

-Hola habla Kinomoto…

-Buenos días mi pequeña Sakura

-Hola Eriol

-Por lo que veo te hice correr ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Tomando un baño

-Lo siento, bueno solo te quería comentar que ya casi acabo en la oficina término en media hora a lo mucho y al salir voy a tu casa para esperar a tu hermano y a Yukito y poder irnos a comer juntos ¿te parece la idea?

-Claro aquí te espero, que termines pronto

-¿Sakura?

-¿Dime Eriol?

-Te amo y no lo olvides nunca

-Yo también te amo Eriol.

Sakura colgó el teléfono un poco extrañada, si bien sabia que Eriol la amaba jamás se lo había dicho tan abiertamente y menos por teléfono y más que le dijo que no lo olvidara Bueno debe de ser por los nervios de la boda>> pensó quitándole importancia y se dedico a arreglarse.

Por otro lado Eriol colgó el auricular y dándose la mayor prisa para poder ir a casa de ella ya que por lo que había visto todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran, que bueno es que ella fuera tan distraída.

En otro lado de la cuidad un hombre caminaba por un centro comercial tratando de matar el tiempo y no volverse loco con sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió que algo jalo su vista. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

Syaoran entro al establecimiento y pidió que le mostraran el objeto que fue el que llamo su atención y lo acerco un poco a su cara para poder apreciarlo mejor.

-Buena elección señor ese anillo es de la colección "Baiser du Dragon" es de oro blanco de 18 quilates, diamantes talla y Jade negro. Como puede ver esta inspirado en la China de los emperadores, la piedra imperial y sagrada ha sido tallada con una precisión única y engarzada delicadamente sobre un soporte geométrico inspirado en los ideogramas chinos.

-Si los reconocí.

-Aparte es una joya única no hay dos iguales en el mundo

-Perfecto me la llevo.

Al salir del lugar en su saco traía la hermosa joya en su saco, ahora solo esperaba el momento de ver a su hermosa flor de cerezo y podérselo entregar, pero para eso necesitaba antes que le dieran la dirección donde ahora vivía.

Un timbre sonó y la saco de sus cavilaciones, corrió a abrir la puerta, un hombre con una sonrisa en su cara la veía fijamente

-Hola pequeña

-Eriol. La chica se lanzo a sus brazos y el la beso suavemente

-Pensé que tardarías más en llegar.

Entraron al departamento que aunque no era muy grande era muy acogedor e iluminado, era perfecto para Sakura y Kero ya que cuando se casara con Eriol se mudarían a la casa de el, se sentaron en la sala y Sakura fue por una jarra de té, el hombre se sentó para esperar a su prometida y una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la puerta.

-Hola Clow.

-Kerberos ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en esta vida soy Eriol no Clow? Quiero que me llames por mi nombre

-Lo siento Clow dijo el guardián

-Por lo que veo no tienes compostura, bueno aprovechando que estamos solos necesito que te trasformes en tu forma natural.

El pequeño guardián frunció el ceño, pero así lo hizo en un instante un gran tigre alado hizo su aparición

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Clow? Dijo con su voz profunda

-¿Sientes una presencia poderosa, pero a la vez conocida?

El tigre cerró los ojos concentrándose y de pronto los abrió sorprendido.

-¿El mocoso esta aquí?

-Todo parece indicar que si Kerberos.

-Pero Sakura ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

-Ya regrese dijo la chica, Kero ¿que haces en tu forma natural?

Eriol lo volteo a ver significativamente

-Nada Sakurita solo.. hummm.. Quería estirar las piernas, si eso quería estirar las piernas

La chica lo volteo a ver no muy convencida de la excusa.

-Se me olvido el pastel en seguida lo traigo. Y de nuevo salio de la sala

-¿Y que vamos a hacer Clow?

-No lo se Kerberos, pero no creo que venga en el plan de solo platicar, así que ten bien abiertos los ojos.

-Si Clow no voy a permitir que el mocoso venga a arruinar la felicidad y tranquilidad que a Sakura tanto tiempo le costo encontrar.

Sakura regreso al poco tiempo y Kero ya había adoptado su pequeña forma y encantado de la vida empezó a comer el pastel que le habian ofrecido, Sakura se sentó a un lado de Eriol.

Platicaron los tres gran parte de la mañana sobre la próxima boda, cosa que tenía a Sakura preocupada.

-Y dime pequeña ¿ya termino Tomoyo el vestido?

-Si solo esta por terminar unos pequeños detalles y por la tarde ya me lo va a probar terminado.

-Y ¿podemos confiar que no haga una de sus creaciones con orejas de gato o cualquier otra cosa extraña? Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa

-Que malo eres Eriol, solo lo dices por que no vas a poder ir conmigo a que me lo pruebe.

-Si voy a ir contigo a casa de Tomoyo, pero te prometo no entrar a donde te este probando el vestido.

-Pero habíamos quedado que yo iría sola para que no te venza la tentación

-Pero cambie de opinión no puedo permitir que mi prometida vaya sola, eso no es de caballeros.

Kero veía con una sonrisa a su antiguo amo y entendió la indirecta.

-Sakurita yo creo que si te tiene que acompañar Clow por que de otra forma lo vas a dejar solo y ya sabes como son los enamorados no les gusta esta mucho tiempo lejos de su amada

-Kero ¿te sientes bien? Tu apoyando una idea de Eriol eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Aparte recuerda que esta es una oportunidad de que me dejes solo con Touya ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacerme? No definitivamente podrías quedarte viuda antes de tiempo, no creo que Yukito logre controlar sus celos todo el tiempo, es más seguro para mí estar a tu lado.

-Esta bien señor cobarde iras conmigo en la tarde. Dijo abrazándolo.

Eriol le guiño un ojo a Kero y el le sonrió. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó. Su cuerpo se tenso y un profundo temor se apodero de su cuerpo, se paro como un resorte de su asiento.

-Yo abro pequeña, tú descansa.

Eriol se dirigio a la puerta con paso seguro, pero una preocupación lo invadía ¿Y si era el¿Qué seria lo que haría? No quería que nada lo sorprendieran si bien hacia unas horas Kerberos y el habian sentido la presencia de Syaoran, ahora no se sentía absolutamente nada y Eriol sabia que no era por que se hubiera ido de Japón, mas bien había reparado su error al dejarse descubrir y decido esconder su presencia (cosa que Sakura y el hacían todo el tiempo desde hacia algunos años por protección propia) al llegar al la puerta tomo aire profundamente y sujeto fuerte su llave en la mano izquierda, abrió la puerta.

-Ya era hora que abrieran ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermana para que tardaras tanto en abrir? Pregunto un celoso Touya

Eriol respiro aliviado, aunque para Yukito no paso en alto ese alivio, ya le preguntaría al estar solos

-Touya, Yukito bienvenidos, pasen por favor. Dijo amablemente e ignorando el reproche de su cuñado

-Eriol que gusto en verte. Yukito tomo su mano para saludarlo

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien gracias Eriol. Contesto Yukito

-¿Dónde esta el monstruo?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo? Grito una voz desde el corredor.

La chica corrió a su lado y abrazo a su hermano

-A ver déjame verte bien. Touya levanto su mentón –Definitivamente tienes buen color y por lo que veo te han cuidado bien, para ser un monstruo claro… Ayyyyyy y se sobo el pie ya que su hermana le había dado un pisotón

-Yukito que gusto verte. La chica abrazo al hombre, dejando a su hermano quejándose a un lado

-Sakura cada vez que te veo, eres más hermosa.

Ella se sonrojo pero le sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno que les parece si entramos a tomar una taza de té a la sala dijo Eriol y ayudando a los hombres con sus maletas se encaminaron a la sala.

-Pequeña que te parece si en lo que tu y tu hermano preparan el té yo ayudo a Yukito a llevar las maletas a su habitación.

-Perfecto Eriol gracias. ¿Hermano no le tienes que decir algo a Eriol por llevar tu maleta? Le dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Si claro, no la vallas a golpear, no me gustaría que mi loción se rompiera.

-¡Hermano!

Yukito y Eriol sonrieron

-Por lo que veo Touya jamás va a cambiar ¿Cómo haces para aguantarlo por tantos años Yukito?

-De la misma forma que tú aceptas a Sakura aun siendo tan despistada.

-Tienes toda la razón. Sonrió Eriol

Caminaron hacia la habitación pero para Yukito la incomodidad y el nerviosismo del otro era algo, muy palpable y extraño. Eriol no era de la clase de hombres que lo sacaran de su seguridad muy fácilmente llegaron a la habitación que seria de los hombres y dejaron las maletas en el piso.

-Bueno Yukito ahora si me disculpas hay algo muy importante que tengo que discutir con Yue.

-Me lo supuse. Y acto seguido una luz ilumino la habitación y unas alas formando un capullo se abrieron para dejar a la vista al guardián de la luna, con su cabello largo hasta los tobillos y su mira fría.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Clow?

-Yue, hace unas horas percibí la presencia de Syaoran. Y Kerberos también lo hizo cuando le pedí que la buscara, no lo intentes (dijo al ver que el guardián trataba de rastrearla) ya debió de esconderla en este momento por que ya no la siento desde hace un par de horas.

-¿Y que es lo que temes Clow¿Qué te quite a Sakura¿Tan inseguro estas de su amor como para que ella te cambie¿Quien lo diría? El poderoso Clow atemorizado por otro hombre.

-No dudo en el amor de Sakura, pero es que es algo que ni en mi otra vida como Clow sentí, tengo miedo y te lo digo con sinceridad, no quiero perderla, y aunque el amor que sintió o siente por Syaoran y el que siente por mi son totalmente diferentes, es algo que no se puede comparar. Temo que si los pone en una balanza el mío pierda, aparte Yue soy un humano y por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo uno que en ninguna de mis vida llegue a sentir como el que siento ahora, no se si me puedas comprender me siento frustrado e impotente, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Clow?

-No lo se por el momento, créeme que es algo que he estado pensando todo el dia y no logro tener la respuesta aun, solo te pido que tengas abiertos los ojos, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, solo espero no salir perdiendo.

-Mira Clow te voy a decir algo que nunca había dicho en voz alta, yo quiero a Sakura es el mejor amo que nos pudo haber tocado después de ti y como tu dices el amor que siento por ella es totalmente diferente al que siento o sentí por ti, son dos sentimientos parecidos pero a la vez totalmente diferentes y he visto a Sakura desde que tu regresaste a su vida le ayudaste mucho y te puedo decir que te ama con todo el corazón, y aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pase a partir de ahora quiero que sepas que ella creció en muchos aspectos desde que están juntos y aunque es su corazón todavía se encuentre Li, tu tienes gran parte del corazón de ella, no dudes de el y mucho menos desconfíes. Como tu tantas veces lo dijiste no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Y si lo inevitable es que Sakura regrese con Li, lo mas sabio es que la dejes ser feliz, si la amas y quieres su felicidad con la persona que ella decida, solo te queda esperar y no perder la esperanza, ahora disfruta lo que tienes con ella y no lo lances a la borda con suposiciones tontas que no estas seguro. Todo esta en manos de ella en este momento.

Eriol estaba sentado en la cama con la cara entre las manos, levanto la vista y vio fijamente a Yue

-Tienes razón Yue, gracias por tu consejo, nunca creí que con todo lo que he vivido llegaría a sentirme tan inseguro de algo.

Los dos bajaron a la sala con los hermanos Kinomoto, que se encontraban platicando muy animadamente, decidieron salir a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí, se fueron en el coche de Eriol, el viaje fue tranquilo los cuatro platicaban de miles de cosas, al llegar al lugar y bajar del coche ninguno se dio cuenta que del otro lado de la acera unos ojos castaños los veían fijamente.

Ni con el sonido del celular quito su vista de su hermosa flor de cerezo

Habla Li… Isao.. Perfecto dime las dos direcciones… Aja.. ¿Y los teléfonos?.. De acuerdo, buen trabajo, ahora quiero que investigues estas personas se casan el sábado investiga donde y a que hora..

Corto la comunicación y se quedo viendo a la mujer que amaba que entro al restaurante junto con sus acompañantes.

**Continuara……**

Hola espero que les guste mi historia. Es la primera que escribo.

¿Con quien les gustaría que se quedara Sakura?

Y se agradecen los mensajes.


	2. Nos Volvemos a Ver

**Disclaimer:** Insisto, absolutamente nada de esta historia me pertenece, por más que yo me quiera quedar con Syaoran o Eriol (**¿_Por que los hombres perfectos son personajes ficticios_?**). Para mi desgracia ellos pertenecen a Clamp. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico solo diversión (Y Reviews)

**Hola a todos de nuevo aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de la historia. Una disculpa enorme por el haberme tardado tanto tiempo y de que el capitulo sea un poco corto, pero mi vida muggle se ha complicado un poco y si a eso se sumamos que mi adorada musa se escapo... Bueno pero espero que les agrade este capitulo y no defraudarlos. A leer..**

**Capitulo 2**

Sakura estaba muy contenta tenia con ella a los hombres mas importantes en su vida, pero un presentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón desde hacia unas horas, no sabia si era bueno o malo solo sentía que algo no estaba bien quería atribuir ese sentimiento a los nervios de la boda, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era eso, trato de ignorar el nerviosismo y concentrarse en este momento al tener a Eriol, Touya y Yukito junto a ella y disfrutarlo.

De pronto algo llamo su atención giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, pero en la calle solo vio a mucha gente pasar. Trato de ver que era lo que había hecho que volteara pero no encontró nada.

Sakura ¿estas de acuerdo?

Perdón no te escuche Yukito dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones

Ay monstruo, no cambias

Ya Touya reprendió Yukito. Te decía que si te parece que los tres te acompañemos a casa de Tomoyo me gustaria verla de nuevo y sobre todo me gustaria verte vestida de novia, antes de la boda.

Claro iremos juntos.

Salieron del restaurante unas horas después y se dirigieron a casa de Tomoyo, la gran residencia de los Daidouji seguía igual no había cambiado mucho, en la puerta ya los esperaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa enorme. Los invito y dejo instalados a los hombres en una sala y se llevo a Sakura a un salón en la planta baja que tenia acondicionado especialmente para poder hacer el vestido.

Y bien Sakura ¿que te parece? dijo Tomoyo sacando el precioso vestido.

Tomoyo es maravilloso muchas gracias dijo abrazando a su amiga. No sabes como te agradezco que hicieras esto por mí.

No tienes nada que agradecerme es un placer para mi, aparte si de niñas siempre usaste mis diseños nunca me hubiera perdonado no hacerte yo misma tu vestido de novia.

Pero me da pena que tuviste que venir desde Paris cargando la tela del vestido y el tiempo que has invertido haciéndolo.

A callar Sakura no voy a permitir que me amargues este momento con eso. Ahora súbete en el banco para poder empezar a terminar los detalles. Dijo con tono de que no admitía ninguna replica, Sakura subió al banco y Tomoyo le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido.

Y bien Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes a 4 días de tu boda?

Feliz me siento muy feliz…. Pero… No... Mejor olvídalo dijo sonriendo

A mi no me engañas querida amiga ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Sakura se bajo del banquillo y se sentó en el, un suspiro salio de su boca. Su amiga se sentó a su lado.

Dímelo tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Lo se Tomoyo. Lo que pasa es que desde hace algunas horas siento un extraño presentimiento. Todavía no logro comprender si es bueno o es malo, pero algo me dice que algo importante en mi vida va a cambiar.

¿Y no crees que sea por que te vas a casar? Es lógico que tu vida vaya cambiar cuando te cases. Vas a compartir tu vida con un hombre, y las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante no solo van a involucrar tu vida sino la de alguien más. También el dia que tengas hijos mas va a cambiar ¿no crees que sea eso lo que te preocupa?

Quizás tengas razón, pero no lo logro comprender, solo espero que no se algo malo.

No te preocupes Eriol jamás permitiría que algo malo te suceda.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga y continuaron con los últimos arreglos del vestido, por otro lado en la sala de la familia Daidouji tres hombres esperaban impacientes a que la prueba terminara, platicaban de cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. Al paso de quizá una hora, la pelinegra se asomo y llamo a dos de los hombres a que pasaran a la habitación.

Lo siento Eriol pero nos vas a tener que esperar aquí, no es de buena suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda.

No te preocupes Yukito aquí los espero.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia la habitación y Eriol se quedo solo en la sala dejo sobre la mesa la taza de té que les ofrecieran y se acerco al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de la familia era grande y majestuoso se notaba que varios jardineros estaban a cargo de el lugar, todas las flores estaban abiertas y el verde del pasto no podía ser mas brillante, el anochecer cubría el cielo, de pronto vio una figura en lo mas alejado del jardín, fijo bien su vista y distinguió mejor la figura era un hombre joven y castaños cabellos.

Sintió como si una loseta estuviera en su pecho, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, una rápida mirada hacia la habitación que estaba su novia no parecía que nadie se diera cuenta de este hecho, giro sus paso y camino hacia al jardín dispuesto a hacerle frente a su mas grande temor.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, firmes y silenciosos. Cruzo el jardín en unos instantes. Vio a la persona que había visto desde el interior de las casa. Esta estaba de espaldas y parecía que esta no había reparado en su presencia más bien que buscaba algo dentro de la mansión. Y el sabia bien a quien buscaba.

Buenas noches Li

El hombre giro rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, y se le enfrento.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Hiragizawa. Una mueca parecida a sonrisa cruzo por sus labios.

Lo mismo digo Li. La tensión crecía segundo a segundo

¿Y se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí Li?

Todavía lo preguntas Hiragizawa. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Vengo por la mujer que amo.

Ya veo y ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se va a ir contigo?

¿Y que te hace pensar a ti que se quedara contigo?

La misma razón por la que tu piensa que se ira contigo.

Deja de dar rodeos Hiragizawa. No estoy para juegos, dime donde esta Sakura.

Por lo que veo ni con el paso de los años te has vuelto paciente

Y por lo que yo veo ni con el paso de los años te has vuelto directo en tus palabras.

Mira Li yo no se por que regresaste, pero pierdes tu tiempo. Sakura ya tomo una decisión.

¿Una decisión? Hiragizawa yo pensaba que eras recto, pero por lo que veo a la primera de cambio te robas a las novias de otros.

Y yo por lo que veo tu eres como un niño pequeño que abandona su juguete y cuando lo ve perdido regresa llorando por el.

Cállate Hiragizawa no sabes la razón por la que la deje.

Y tú no sabes lo que ella paso por todos estos años.

Y claro ahí estuviste según tú apoyándola como "gran" amigo. Dijo sarcásticamente.

Pero al menos yo si estuve para ella, no fui un recuerdo en su memoria.

Pero la enamoraste cuando mas vulnerable se sentía

Pues si no te hubieras ido ella no se hubiera sentido vulnerable.

No sabes las ganas que tenia de poder estar frente a ti Hiragizawa. Syaoran saco su espada y se puso en posición de ataque, por su parte Eriol saco un pequeño dije que sujetaba fuertemente en su mano.

Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo… Libérate... Un imponente báculo se formo en su mano y también se puso en posición de ataque.

Los dos se estudiaban, ninguno hacia ningún movimiento esperando la reacción del otro, tratando de ver el punto débil de su rival, las miradas eran penetrantes como si tratasen de leerse la mente mutuamente.

Eriol, Eriol ¿Dónde estas? La voz de la pelinegra se oía dentro de la casa.

Eriol respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse lo más que podía.

Creo que no seria muy prudente armar una escena aquí. Dijo Eriol.

Por su parte Syaoran lo veía fijamente y aunque Eriol trataba de descifrar su mirada, ya no le era fácil lógralo.

Bien, pero recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes que arreglar tu y yo, y no creas que es la ultima vez que sabrás algo de mi.

Se fulminaron con la mira Eriol guardo su báculo y giro en sus pasos sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Li en su nuca, sabia que seguía ahí en posición de ataque y sabia que no se iría hasta que lo perdiera de vista. Camino con paso seguro hacia la casa y al llegar a la puerta se giro para ver si veía a su rival en los jardines pero ya no lo vio por ningún lado, un largo suspiro salio de sus labios, ahora tenia que recuperar todo su aplomo al llegar con su novia, cruzo la puerta y ahí los encontró a los cuatro sentados en la sala tomando una taza de té. Sakura al verlo le sonrió¿Cómo era posible que solo ver su sonrisa fuera capas de calmarlo y que sintiera paz? Camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza

¿Dónde estabas Eriol?

Salí a estirar un poco las piernas en lo que terminaban. Y dime pequeña ¿ya esta listo tu vestido?

Ella le sonrío de nuevo.

El camino de regreso a la casa de ella fue tranquilo. Al despedirse de su novia la abrazo y la sujeto a su pecho era difícil dejarla ir, pero no podía hacer nada sin que ella sospechara.

En otra parte de la ciudad en una sobria habitación un hombre veía fijamente a su reflejo, como si esperara que le aclarara sus sentimientos, la frustración crecía mas y mas. Le era imposible calmar ese sentimiento de impotencia que en su pecho se expandía, su puño golpeo fuertemente el reflejo y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, y un grito de frustración acabaron con el silencio. Se paso las manos por la cara como si restregándosela pudiese sacarse el enojo de su ser. Cerrando los ojos apoyo las manos en el lavabo hasta que sintió algo tibio correr por su mano, al abrirlos vio que por su mano unas finas líneas de sangre la recorrían toda y algunas gotas caían al suelo, manchando el inmaculado piso ahora lleno de vidrios y sangre. Abrió la llave de agua fría y metió la mano tomo una tolla que estaba cerca y la enredo en su puño, salio del baño y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sillón que había en la habitación, la vista del lugar le permitía ver las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y calmándose en cada respiro que daba. No había podido ver a Sakura, eso no le preocupaba mañana haría lo posible por verla, lo que lo preocupaba era la reacción de ella si bien tendría razón para no quererlo ver después de haberla abandonado por diez años, el hecho que trato de localizarlo le decía que le permitiría al menos poder hablar con ella. Si bien por todo ese tiempo no pudo comunicarse con ella debido a su entrenamiento que lo llevaron fuera de Hong Kong, no pasaba un dia sin que el pensara en ella, su responsabilidad como jefe del Clan era mucha. El trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para así el dia que pudiera regresar fuera ya el jefe y completamente libre para poder hacer su vida con la mujer que amaba. A su familia tampoco la pudo ver en todo ese tiempo de vez en cuando le permitían a su madre ir a verlo pero no podía hacerlo nadie más. En ese tiempo sus hermanas se casaron y tuvieron su familia y el no pudo estar presente, le decían que era para formar su carácter ¿Pero a costa de que? Se preguntaba¿De su felicidad¿De su vida? Cielos cuando se lo llevaron apenas tenia 15 años era un niño¿Cómo era posible que le pusieran semejante carga en sus hombros? Alejarlo de su familia y amigos, era un alto precio que tuvo que pagar para prepararlo para representar uno de los más poderosos clanes del mundo y el más importante de Asia. Por un lado comprendía a Sakura el que tratara de rehacer su vida, quizás si esto hubiera pasado cuando el no estaba, hubiera sido mas fácil el resignarse pero el tenia apenas un mes de regresar a Hong Kong y estaba en los últimos arreglos para irla a buscar cuando recibió su carta, y el tenia que luchar por ella. Una gota salina salio de sus ojos seguida de otras que no pudo contener, y se permitió ser débil aunque fuera solo por esa noche…

Cuando Eriol llego a su casa se dirigio hacia su biblioteca, en la mesa de servicio saco una copa y se sirvió un trago. Se sentó en su sillón rojo aquel que lo acompaño desde su vida pasada, dio un trago a su bebida y sintió como si le quemara la garganta. El golpe de los hielos contra el cristal era el único sonido que se escuchaba, su cabeza reposaba en su otra mano y veía un punto fijo perdido en algún lugar de la habitación. Trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. El dia de hoy había pasado por muchas emociones: el miedo, la inseguridad, el enojo, la frustración, el amor, la paz... Dios que difícil nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en su vida. Y ahora no estaba seguro de que seria lo que le depararía el mañana, dejo su bebida a un lado y saco de entre su ropa un pequeño dije y lo sujetó fuertemente "libérate..." el poderoso báculo hizo su aparición... Lo veía fijamente por primera vez en su vida la magia no podía ayudarlo en ese momento, no importando que tan buen hechicero fuera, simplemente no lo ayudaría en esa ocasión… Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cuando su relación con Kaho termino se había sentido tan vulnerable como se sentía ahora. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando ella le dijo que lo suyo no podía continuar que ella no lo amaba más. Le dolió claro que le dolió el la había amado aun cuando muchos se interponían a su relación y criticaban la diferencia de edad. A el no le importaba pero a ella le gano mas las criticas, el que dirán o simplemente no lo amaba como el a ella, y decidió dejarlo. No importando lo que sentía. Quizás por eso fue una de las razones por la cual el y Sakura se identificaron en un principio, la soledad y la desilusión de los dos. Si bien cuando eran niños el siempre sintió un gran cariño por ella el sentimiento fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor, incluso mas grande que el que llego a sentir por Kaho. Y no podía creer que ahora que su vida marchaba bien y estaba a poco de casarse con Sakura regresara Li a interponerse entre ellos… Por mas que le daba vueltas a la situación no encontraba ninguna solución la cabeza le giraba no sabia si era por el vino o por tantos pensamientos que rondaban en ella. La luz de la luna cada vez estaba en lo más alto del cielo y poco a poco sin darse cuenta el sueño lo venció.

**Continuara...**

**Ah antes de que se me olvide vamos 50/50 de con quien quieren que se quede Sakura..**

**Mil gracias a: **

**shadowcat, ****Helena, ****Kishuu Arashi, ****Lunita Kinomoto, Mitchiru, por sus mensajes que me alegraron mi dia... **

**En especial a La brujis, que fue la primera persona que leyo mi historia aun antes de publicarlay me dio los animos de publicarla... Te quieroBruja y esto va por ti...**

**Y un mensaje no lastima a nadie pero si alegrami dia... gracias por ellos :)**


	3. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer:** Sigo insistiendo, nada, absolutamente nada de esta historia me pertenece, por más que yo me quiera quedar con Syaoran o Eriol (**¿_Por que los hombres perfectos son personajes ficticios_?**).

Para mi desgracia ellos pertenecen a _Clamp_. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico solo diversión (**Y Reviews**)

**Si yo pudiera quedarme con algunos personajes ustedes no sabrían nada de Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter o Severus Snape serian totalmente míos, míooooos…. muaca, muaca**.

**Hola de nuevo aqui estoy mandandoles el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste y no defraudarlos. difrutenlo..**

**Brujis mil gracias por toda tu ayuda, tu sabes esta historia esta dedicada a ti.. Te quiero muchisimo**

**Ahora si:**

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa, la mañana era soleada y era perfecta para hacer una caminata y ella viendo que faltaban algunos víveres aprovecho para disfrutar esa hermosa mañana.

Cuando salio de la casa su familia aun dormía y ella decidió alagar un poco más su caminata, los árboles de cerezo estaban todos en flor. Era hermoso paso cerca de un parque y sintió unas ganas inmensas de entrar, encontró los columpios vacíos dejando a un lado la bolsa con las compras se sentó lentamente en uno de ellos, la paz que reinaba era relajante.

Cerró sus ojos olvidándose de todo por unos momentos. Ese momento era suyo solo suyo.

El viento con un ligero olor a flores de cerezo inundaba sus sentidos y jugaba con sus cabellos, el piar de uno que otro pájaro rompía el armonioso silencio. De pronto un nuevo olor inundo sus sentidos era una loción de hombre que olía deliciosa…

(Un segundo ¿loción?) abrió los ojos lentamente. Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto y varonil. Sus cabellos castaños volaban con a suave brisa, una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su cara, fijo su mirada en los ojos del extraño al verlos brillar y los reconoció enseguida, seguían teniendo ese brillo que tanto amo...

-Hola Sakura… la varonil voz no paso desapercibida para ella, sintió una sacudida en su estomago como si hubiera saltado una gran altura. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, mil pensamientos cruzaban rápidamente por su mente, pero parecía que su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su mente, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su boca estaba seca no se atrevía y no podía articular palabra, sentía que el aire se iba de su cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando un susurro logro salir de sus labios…

-Syaoran ¿eres tú?

-Si Sakura soy yo, y regrese por ti... Su sonrisa no disminuía

-Estoy soñando, debo de estar loca… dijo tocándose el pecho tratando de calmar un poco su agitado corazón.

El hombre apoyo una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella y tomo suavemente su mano.

-No Sakura no soy un sueño, soy real y estoy aquí frente a ti.

Sin pensarlo ella se lanzo a sus brazos sujetándolo fuertemente pensando que si lo soltaba desaparecería en ese segundo, el la abrazo con mucha delicadeza no queriendo lastimarla pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca de su pecho por siempre y jamás dejarla ir.

Lentamente sus labios buscaron los ansiados labios de ella, tanto tiempo había soñado con ese momento, los acaricio suavemente, apenas un roce que sintió como el cuerpo que sujetaba le recorría un escalofrió, la sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza y ella reacciono a su caricia y devolvió el ansiado beso con dulzura, dejando paso poco a poco a uno con pasión...

Podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz… Besando a la mujer que amaba, no supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, por el la eternidad era poco para estar a su lado… Pero de repente sintió que sus manos lo empujaron y una mano le cruzo la cara de lado.

Todavía sentía su mano quemando en su mejilla, y unos sollozos llegaban a el como si una radio mal sintonizada. Abrió los ojos y la vio frente a el con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas… Sentía que cada una era una daga que se clavaba en su corazón...

-¿Que... que... que haces aquí Syaoran? dijo entrecortadamente

-Ya te lo dije vine por ti, por fin podemos estar juntos.

-¿Pero por que ahora? No puede ser, no puede ser… se levanto caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente. El también se levanto y se puso frente a ella sujetándole la cara con sus manos

-Por que te prometí que volvería

-¿PERO POR QUE AHORA?

-Lo siento Sakura pero no pude venir antes, por más que lo intentara.

-Pero ahora tengo una vida y voy a comenzar otra… Por dios Syaoran me caso en 3 días ¿Qué diablos vienes a hacer ahora?

-Por favor Sakura necesito que te tranquilices quiero que hablemos.

-No, yo me voy. Me esperan en casa.

-Por favor Sakura permíteme hablar. Necesitamos aclarar todo

La volteo a ver fijamente a los ojos ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos castaños, que la veían con desesperación

-De acuerdo. Ella contesto

-Bien lo mejor será que vallamos a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos conversar. Mi hotel queda muy cerca podríamos hablar ahí

-No, tu hotel no.

-Pero Sakura necesitamos un lugar tranquilo donde no nos interrumpan y podamos hablar con toda la libertad. A parte te prometo que no voy a hacer nada con lo que te sientas incomoda. Confía en mí. Le sonrió

-Esta bien Syaoran.

El camino al hotel fue algo turbador para Sakura los nervios no le permitían coordinar muy bien volteo a ver Syaoran y vio su semblante tranquilo, como le hubiera gustado poder saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en es momento, como podía mantenerse tan tranquilo cuando ella se sentía tan nerviosa. Todo el camino al hotel fue silencioso, por momentos tenso cada uno volcado a sus pensamientos, solo en momentos sus miradas se cruzaban y una tímida sonrisa afloraba en sus labios.

Al llegar al hotel Syaoran saco su llave y abrió la puerta dándole el paso a Sakura, por unos momentos ella se quedo en el umbral de la puerta dudando entrar. El al ver su indecisión puso su mano en su hombro y con un ligero apretón Sakura reacciono.

-Sabes, estas segura conmigo. No temas.

-No temo por ti, temo por mí.

Entraron a una pequeña sala y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, Syaoran le ofreció algo para tomar y al recibir una negativa, supo que era el momento de hablar.

Se acomodo en su sillón volteo a ver hacia el techo tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, un suspiro salio de sus labios volteo a ver a Sakura que lo miraba expectante.

Comenzó su relato con voz profunda y pausada.

-La última vez que nos vimos que te comente que me iría a entrenar para ser el jefe del clan y que te pedí que me esperaras.

Yo creía que mi entrenamiento no seria más de dos años y que podría comunicarme contigo. Al llegar a Hong Kong me esperaban los ancianos y solo me dieron algunos días para despedirme de mi familia y me llevaron con ellos.

No sabía a donde me llevaban hasta que subimos al avión y me dijeron que iríamos a un monasterio que posee el clan en el tibet.

Las horas del viaje tanto de avión como el terrestre fueron agotadoras, los ancianos no me hablaban mucho y si yo les preguntaba me contestaban con monosílabas diciéndome que al llegar responderían mis dudas. Llegamos al pie de una montaña y en la cima estaba el monasterio, caminamos algunas horas para llegar a el.

Lo hicimos al anochecer, el lugar era grande y muy oscuro, con el viaje estaba muy cansado y me llevaron a donde seria mi habitación.

La habitación era pequeña sin ventanas una cama para dormir y un baño eso era todo. Trate de que me dieran algunas respuestas en ese momento, pero no lo hicieron tendría que hablar con el anciano Sakamoto al día siguiente.

Trate de dormirme pero mi vida había cambiado mucho en solo 24 horas. Ahora estaba en un lugar alejado de toda civilización esperando a que unos hombres decidieran lo que seria de mi vida por los próximos años.

La frustración que sentí en esos momentos era muy grande tenia muchas preguntas pero nadie para responderlas estaba solo ahí. Pasaron las horas no puede dormir solo estaba sentado en la cama, cuando vi en mi reloj que eran las cinco y alguien golpeo a mi puerta al abrirla encontré a un monje joven que lo único que me dijo fue que lo siguiera.

Me llevo ante el anciano Sakamoto que me esperaba.

En pocas palabras el hombre me dijo que mi entrenamiento seria físico con técnicas de 4 tipos de artes marciales.

En magia elevaríamos mi nivel con hechizos más poderosos.

Tendría que aprender historia de mis antepasados y de los antepasados de los otros clanes.

Me enseñarían idiomas que necesitaría ahora y algunos antiguos.

Me adiestrarían en una carrera de administración para poder llevar la fortuna de mi clan junto con las empresas que tenemos.

Practicaría meditación por tres o cuatro horas diarias.

Y me aclaro que toda clase de comunicación con el exterior estaría prohibida.

Ahí me di cuenta que realmente estaría solo en esto.

Los meses pasaron y yo no sabia nada del exterior de esas murallas, nada de mi familia, absolutamente nada del mundo.

Los entrenamientos eran muy pesados y no mostraban compasión si llegaba a salir herido, tenia que hacerme fuerte de mente, cuerpo y espíritu.

Había veces que quería salir corriendo, un día discutí con uno de mis maestros y salí del lugar muy enojado. Camine por todo el monasterio y encontré un jardín donde solo había árboles de cerezos y me recordaron a ti. A partir de ese momento ese fue mi lugar favorito y refugio, siempre que quería un momento lejos de todo ese era el lugar para ir.

Cuando paso dos años y yo creía que ya había terminado con el entrenamiento hable con el maestro Sakamoto y el me dijo que todavía no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que harían conmigo. No podía abandonar y no me dejarían abandonar.

Cada noche que me acostaba pensaba en ti y en mi familia, y siempre estuviste conmigo, solo la bufanda que me diste era lo único que me daba consuelo en los días difíciles

Syaoran metió la mano en su pantalón y saco un retazo de tela verde y se lo mostró a una sorprendida Sakura

- Como veras… Siempre lo llevo conmigo

-¿Es eso la bufanda que te tejí?

-Si, me hacia sentirte cerca.

-Una vez al año mí madre se aparecía en el monasterio y se quedaba escasos cuatro o cinco días conmigo, era la única vez que podía saber algo de ellos. Aunque nunca me decía nada que no fuera de la familia, mi madre jamás acepto llevar ninguna carta para ti, decía que no estaba permitido y ella no rompería las reglas. No sabes cuanto discutía con ella por eso.

Cuando yo tenía cinco años ahí, llego una carta de mi madre con una terrible noticia… Su voz se quebró por unos momentos…

Mei Ling tuvo un accidente de auto y murió a las dos semanas. No pude ir a su entierro no me lo permitieron por mas que trate de convencerlos no me dejaron.

Incluso trate de escapar pero me lo impidieron y lo peor es que no pude despedirme de ella.

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y enterró su cara en sus manos, Sakura se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a el, lo abrazo ella no sabia que Mei Ling hubiera muerto y ella también lloro junto con el, abrazados apoyándose el uno al otro. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno hacia el intento de soltarse.

Syaoran se alejo de Sakura y continúo con su relato.

-Así pasaron los años de estudio en estudio con el tiempo me cambiaron de cuarto con un acceso a un balcón con el que podía ver la montañas cubiertas de nieve y ya tenia un escritorio y un librero para el estudio.

Transcurría el tiempo y yo cada año ansiaba la primavera para ver los árboles de cerezos florecer y anhelaba cuando por fin pudiéramos estar juntos.

Hace un mes el anciano Sakamoto me llamo ante el y me dijo que mi entrenamiento estaba completo, no lo podía creer habían pasado diez largos años de mi vida.

Regrese a Hong Kong y lo primero que hice fue ir a la tumba de Mei Ling y conocer a las familias de mis hermanas. ¿Te preguntaras por que no te hable en este mes que tengo en Hong Kong?

-A decir verdad si me pregunto eso.

-La razón por la que no te hable es por que estaba terminando unos pequeños detalles para poder venir a buscarte.

Se hinco ante ella y viéndola a los ojos saco del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja que al abrirla, Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que estaba viendo. Ante ella estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Volteo a ver a Syaoran y lo que vio fue un hombre ansioso de una respuesta.

-Sakura cásate conmigo.

La impresión era tan grande que no podía articular palabra ¿era real? ó ¿era un sueño? se preguntaba así misma. Vio a ese hombre que estaba ante ella y pensó cuanto había anhelado ese momento, sus manos temblaban y de pronto sintió en su mano izquierda un anillo que le hizo reaccionar que ella ya tenia un compromiso con otra persona.

Se puso de pie en un salto y se alejo unos pasos de el.

-No puedes pedirme eso, yo ya me voy a casar, con otro.

-Lo se. Hace dos días pude leer tu carta.

-¿Entonces por que me lo pides?

-Por que… te amo y te dije que regresaría a tu lado.

-Pero te espere por mucho tiempo y me canse de esperarte y decidí continuar con mi vida.

-Pero te estoy explicando el por que no puede venir antes.

-Y yo lo entiendo, pero tú también debes de entender que no podía dejar mi vida a un lado por esperarte. Eriol me dio el balance que mi vida necesita.

-!PERO YO SE QUE NO LO AMAS!

-Tú ya no me conoces. Han pasado diez años de la ultima vez que me viste no hables como si lo supieras todo de mi

-Tus ojos me lo dicen, nunca me olvidaste. ¿Entonces por que me besaste?

Sakura dio media vuelta y corrió a la puerta y salio de la habitación. Salio del hotel y tomo un taxi que la llevaría a su casa, Syaoran corrió tras de ella pero la vio alejarse en el auto.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas no se dio cuenta a que hora llego a su casa, bajo del auto mecánicamente. Su cabeza era un remolino de preguntas, se sentía abrumada al entrar a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y no escucho las voces que habían en la sala, de pronto sintió una mano que la tomaba del brazo.

-Pequeña ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eriol! Se abrazo a el fuertemente.

-Pequeña ¿Qué te pasa¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura lo vio fijamente y corrió a su recamara. Tras ella trataron de ir Touya y Kero pero Yukito se los impidió. Eriol agradeció al guardián y se encamino a la habitación de su novia.

La encontró tumbada en la cama llorando amargamente se sentó a su lado y acaricio suavemente sus cabellos.

-Dime que te pasa pequeña.

Sakura se incorporo en la cama y veía fijamente a Eriol no sabiendo por donde comenzar.

Eriol al ver su indecisión y después de que pasaran algunos minutos en silencio decidió hablar

-Viste a Li ¿Cierto?

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eriol cerró los ojos sabiendo que sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

-Lo vi ayer.

-¿Dónde lo viste¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo vi fuera de la casa de Tomoyo y no quise decirte por que no sabía como hacerlo ni como lo tomarías

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

-Que regreso… por ti

-Y ¿tu que le dijiste?

-Que habías tomado una decisión y que comenzaste una nueva vida.

Las lágrimas salían con mas fuerza de sus ojos estaba muy confundida.

-Por favor Eriol déjame sola... Necesito estar sola.

Eriol salio de la habitación cabizbajo pero respetando la petición de su novia. Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los otros esperando noticias de Sakura.

-¿Qué paso Eriol? Pregunto Touya.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura? Pregunto Kero.

-¿Vio a Syaoran? Pregunto Yukito.

-¿QUE¿EL MOCOSO¿QUE?……

-Baja la voz Touya. Reprimió Yukito.

-Así es Yukito, mi mayor temor se ha cumplido. Dijo Eriol dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora Clow? Pregunto el guardián del sol.

-No lo se Kerberos por el momento Sakura me pido que la dejáramos sola por ahora.

El timbre sonó sacando a todos de concentración, Touya se levanto ágilmente para ver quien era la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

Al abrir unos ojos amatistas lo veían.

-Hola Touya saludo la chica.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quede con Sakura que nos veríamos hoy. ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué la cara tan larga?

-Lo mejor es que vallas con ella. Pasa esta en su cuarto.

Eriol paso a su lado y salio del departamento.

-¿A donde vas? Pregunto Touya.

-A buscar a Li.

-Pero no sabes donde se encuentra.

-No me importa lo encontrare.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de las noticia y corrió a la recamara de su amiga.

Touya salio atrás de Eriol.

-Touya tu quédate con Sakura yo me encargo.

-No yo voy contigo.

Salieron del edificio discutiendo cuando a lo lejos vieron una figura conocida caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?

-Te dije Hiragizawa que nos volveríamos a ver.

-Hola Touya tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Maldito mocoso ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Sakura.

-¿No ves que ya has ocasionado muchos problemas?

-Lo siento Touya pero necesito verla.

-Pues no te lo voy a permitir. Dijo Eriol.

-Y ¿Cómo lo piensas lograr Hiragizawa? Dijo Syaoran con un tono sarcástico.

-Como sea necesario. Dijo Eriol sacado su báculo.

-Me encantaría que lo intentaras Hiragizawa... Syaoran saco su espada.

Touya corrió hacia Syaoran para golpearlo pero un escudo lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás quedando inconsciente. Tanto Syaoran como Eriol voltearon y vieron a Yue volando hacia ellos y con su mano levantada. Había sido el quien impidió que Tuya se acercara a Syaoran.

-¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo? Dijo el guardián de la luna.

-No te metas en esto Yue esto es entre Hiraguizawa y yo.

-Y que es lo que piensan hacer ¿matarse?

-Pues ahora que lo dices me parece muy buena idea... Dijo con una sonrisa Syaoran.

-Dios del rayo ven.

Un rayo cayo del cielo directamente hacia Eriol, con un fuerte sonido como si fura un gong sonó. El rayo impacto en una esfera formada alrededor de Eriol.

-Necesitas mas que eso para lastimarme Li.

-No te preocupes no fallare en el próximo.

-DETÉNGANSE LOS DOS…. Grito una desesperada Sakura corriendo a ellos.

-No puedes pedirnos eso, decide por alguno de los dos. Dijo Eriol sin bajar la guardia.

-No puedo, no quiero. Contesto la chica sollozando.

-Bien entonces nosotros lo decidiremos. Dijo Syaoran.

-Perfecto si se quieren matar, mátense pero yo no me quito de en medio, así que si se piensan atacar, primero me tiene que atacar a mí.

-No seas testaruda Sakura quítate de en medio. Dijo Eriol.

-No lo pienso hacer.

-Perdóname Sakura. Dijo Syaoran. -Dios del viento ven…

Un suave viento elevo a Sakura quitándola de en medio.

Los hombres comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro, algunos dando en su cometido y otro que salían rebotando a otros puntos.

Kero se transformo en el enorme león y con sus enormes alas protegió de los hechizos perdidos a Tomoyo y un inconsciente Touya.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo… Libérate…

-Si se pelean por mi culpa y se quieren matar, no se preocupen no van a volver a saber nada de mi. Laberinto, Ilusión.

-Sakura no lo hagas. Grito Kero.

Un enorme laberinto separo a todos especialmente a los contrincantes dejándolos lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro.

Sakura aprovecho la confusión y se fue de ahí no quería que por su culpa Eriol y Syaoran se hicieran daño jamás se lo perdonaría pero estaba muy confundida, invoco a la carta de vuelo las hermosas alas blancas que salieron de sus omoplatos la elevaron por el hermoso cielo azul sin que nadie la viera. Sin saber por que la dirigieron al templo de tsukimine.

Afuera de la casa de Sakura el laberinto que había creado la chica, seguía alejando a los rivales.

Yue con un movimiento de sus manos rompió el hechizo de las cartas.

El laberinto desapareció Eriol y Syaoran estaban de frente el uno al otro.

-Ya es hora que los dos se tranquilicen y que acepten lo que Sakura decida, si tanto dicen amarla acéptenlo y no la lastimen mas, tu Li te fuiste por 10 años la abandonaste y quieres que corra a tus brazos y olvide lo que sufrió y haga a un lado lo que con tanto trabajo a formado en los últimos años.

-No lo hice a proposito fue mi obligación no podía tener contacto con nadie en el exterior.

-Ese no es el punto y mas vale que cierres la boca por unos instantes, por que una vez Yukito le prometió a Sakura que el pondría en su lugar a quien se atreviera a lastimarla y créeme que ahora mismo el quiere tomar el poder para poder darle su merecido a los dos.

Y tu Clow es cierto que las has ayudado mucho en todo este tiempo, pero años atrás cuando la obligaste que cambiara las cartas Clow por Sakura te diste cuenta de que no todo salía como lo tenias planeado, recuerda que tu idea original era que mi identidad falsa de Yukito se enamorara de Sakura y estuvieran juntos, recuerda que te diste cuenta que ella amaba a Li y Yukito a Touya, así que no eres tan infalible como piensas…

Así que déjense de comportar como un par de simios y arreglen esto como personas pensante y el que pierda acéptelo con orgullo y con la cabeza en alto de la vuelta y deje al otro ser feliz o más bien dejen a la mujer que aman ser feliz con quien ella decida.

O si bien quieren continuar con la idea de matarse, háganlo pero mátense los dos para que no dejen a Sakura con remordimientos de quedarse con el asesino del otro y así yo me encargo de borrarle la memoria o bien que ocupe la carta de regreso para que no recuerde nada de ustedes.

-Yue tu sabes que el pasado no puedes cambiarlo y mucho menos borrarlo.

-No me retes Clow, tu sabes que si se puede solo que no es recomendable, pero soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de que Sakura sea feliz. Recuerda que tú nos borraste a Kerberos y a mi muchas cosas de cuando fuiste Clow para que no interfiriéramos en tus planes.

-De acuerdo Yue tienes razón, lo mejor será que hablemos con ella sin pelear los dos ¿estas de acuerdo Li? Arreglar tranquilamente esta situación y aceptar lo que Sakura decida no importando su decisión.

Syaoran veía fijamente a su rival poniendo en una balanza lo que podría pasar. Por un lado si aceptaba esta tregua al menos tendría una oportunidad de salir vencedor, pero por otro lado seria dar su brazo a torcer y con las ganas que tenia de poner en su lugar a

Hiragizawa, puso mente en blanco buscando una respuesta

-Esta bien Hiragizawa así se hará.

-¿Qué, así piensan decidir la vida de mi hermana? Que diablos se creen que están pensando los tres.

Reincorporándose, Touya escuchaba la discusión de los otros.

-Touya tienes que entender que esto es entre ellos, yo soy el único que me voy a meter no voy a permitir que ni tu, ni Kerberos lo hagan, si algo no sale bien yo me voy a encargar de que Sakura este tranquila, recuerda mi promesa que te hice yo la voy a cuidar.

Touya fijo por unos momentos su vista al cielo.

-Confió en ti Yue.

-Y a todo esto, alguien ha visto a Sakura. Pregunto Tomoyo que había estado un poco alejada de ellos.

-Diablos… Hay que buscarla. Dijo Syaoran.

Sakura descendió lentamente en los jardines del templo.

Frente a ella, el hermoso y antiguo árbol de cerezo estaba todo en flor. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente el tronco sintiendo las suaves betas del árbol en sus dedos.

De pronto una idea asalto su mente, este árbol podía ayudarle a aclarar sus sentimientos que estaban tan confusos en ese momento, saco de nuevo su báculo.

-Sabio árbol de cerezo que me has ayudado en el pasado por favor ayúdame ahora para aclarar mis sentimientos llévame donde mi corazón reside…… Tiempo, Regreso…

El suelo vibro y lentamente un agujero se abrió en el tronco del árbol, succiono a la chica llevándola a un lugar desconocido.

**Continuara…..**

**Hola a todos espero que les gustara este capitulo yo pienso que el siguiente ya es el ultimo o si no a lo mucho serian 5 capitulo.**

**De nuevo muchismas gracias por sus mensajes a **

**Clow Riusaky**

**asukax**

**Mitchiru.**

**Y muchisimas gracias a ti que aunque no dejes mensaje, te tomas la molestia de leer esta hisroria que espero que te guste.**

**Nos leemos la proxima**

**Ale Snape Li**


	4. Respuestas

**Disclaimer; ¿Realmente lo tengo que decir a estas alturas? Bueno ya entendí…. Nada de estos personajes me pertenece ellos son de las chicas de Clamp yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para divertirme, y soñar que en el mundo existe un hombre como Syaoran o Eriol… Sigo insistiendo ¿¿¿¿por que los hombres perfectos son personajes ficticios?**

**Hola bueno tengo que avisar que en este capitulo va a haber un crossover espero que les guste y le entiendan. Si alguien al finalizar de leer no le entiende la otra historia, háganme sus preguntas y con mucho gusto les responderé.**

**Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero mi vida se me complico un poco los últimos meses y la inspiración se me fue, este capitulo lo escribí cuatro veces hasta que por fin me gusto como quedo, espero que les guste y a leer. Gracias por continuar conmigo**

**Capitulo 4**

La tierra vibro un suave aire mecía las ramas y las flores del cerezo cubrían el suelo como una hermosa alfombra rosada. De pronto un agujero en el tronco se abrió y una silueta claramente femenina emergió de el.

Sakura abrió sorprendida sus ojos no logrando reconocer el lugar. Un aire frió soplo y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

A lo lejos visualizo una estilizada figura claramente masculina que se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella. Pensó en esconderse no sabia quien podría ser pero el hombre se dirigía directamente a ella, aguardo en el mismo lugar esperándolo aun con algunas dudas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el extraño.

Sakura veía fijamente al hombre que sin saber el por que le transmitía confianza. Era alto, delgado, sus cabellos rubios cual rayos de sol y su mirada celeste le daban paz.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto de nuevo el hombre

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-No has contestado mi pregunta. Le dijo el hombre

-Ni tu la mía.

-Bueno en ese caso permíteme presentarme me llamo Fye D. Flourite del país de Celes. Pero tu Sakura llámame solamente Fye. Le dijo sonriendo

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Por que te conozco

-No lo creo. Nunca te he visto.

-Lo mejor será que nos sentemos para poder platicar

El hombre se sentó al pie del árbol, Sakura estaba realmente confundida no sabia si seria seguro confiar en ese extraño, pero algo en su interior le decía que confiara en el.

Fye al ver su indecisión le sonrió con cariño.

-Sabes Sakura conmigo estas segura nunca te lastimaría, puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura se ruborizo y se acerco a donde el estaba y se sentó junto a el.

-Bien como ya te dije me llamo Fye y te conozco o mas bien podríamos decir que a tu alma

-¿Mi alma, de que estas hablando?

-Por favor déjame decirte mi historia sin interrupciones quizás te cueste trabajo entenderlo o creas que estoy loco pero te pido que no me interrumpas y trates de aceptar lo que te voy a decir.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Nuestras almas viven mucho tiempo en diferentes mundos a veces al mismo tiempo o en diferentes tiempos y resulta que una parte de tu alma vive en este mundo ahora y que es la que yo conozco.

Por lo que me han platicado eres la princesa del reino de Clow.

-¿Clow?... ¿El reino de Clow?... ¿Qué Clow?... ¿El Clow que yo conozco?... ¿El mago Clow?... ¿Acaso el esta vivo?.. ¿Yo la princesa?... No puede ser… Entonces eso haría a Clow mí… ¿Padre?...

-Por favor Sakura recuerda lo que te pedí.

-Lo siento… Pero… entiende esto es muy confuso… En serio ¿Clow?... ¿Estas seguro?

-Y eso que apenas empiezo con el relato

-¿Qué?

-Por favor Sakura permíteme terminar.

-Lo siento continua.

-Como te decía lo que me han dicho de ti es que eres una princesa del reino de Clow que es un mundo diferente del que yo vengo, de alguna forma perdiste tu memoria que cada uno de tus recuerdos se convirtieron en unas plumas y volaron a diferentes mundos.

La primera vez que te vi estabas a punto de morir por que esas plumas permiten que vivas, podríamos decir que es tu corazón y un chico que viaja contigo que te traía en su brazos inconsciente, es el que se esta encargando de encontrarlas pero a un alto precio.

La bruja de las dimensiones le permitió saltar de mundo en mundo para encontrarlas pero el precio que pago fue la relación que tiene contigo, yo se que el te ama con todo el corazón pero aunque recuperen todas la plumas y todos tus recuerdos jamás podrás recordarlo a el.

-Y ¿Aun así acepto esa misión?

-Si, yo creo que realmente te ama como para no importarle perderte con tal de que tú estés viva. Algún dia regresaran a su mundo tu con tus recuerdos pero el no estará en ellos y tendrá que dar la vuelta y renunciar a ti no importando lo que sienta o lo que su corazón sufra tu serás algún dia la reina de tu mundo y el solo será un vago recuerdo del viaje que estamos haciendo ahora

Fye veía la mirada triste de Sakura al imaginarse la escena, el tampoco podía ignorar la tristeza del chico cuando esto pasara.

-Bien y ahora dime ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué clase de magia usaste para venir aquí?

-¿Cómo sabes que use magia?

Fye sonrió dulcemente

-No me subestimes querida Sakura, pero si quieres saber yo soy un hechicero y puedo sentir la magia. Pero debes de ser muy poderosa para poder haber viajado a otra dimensión por ti sola.

-Este árbol también me ayudo le pedí poder aclara mis sentimientos use mi magia pero el decidió a donde mandarme.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a aclara tus sentimientos? Platícame que es lo que te sucede quizás te pueda ayudar o al menos escucharte.

Sakura realmente necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse y Fye le daba la suficiente confianza como para abrir su corazón ante el. Le relato su vida en su mundo junto con la relación que tuvo con Syaoran y la relación que tenia con Eriol. Paso algunas horas explicándole su vida. Fye la escuchaba atento pero una duda crecía en su interior.

-Hay algo de lo que me dices que me tiene intrigado, ese Syaoran ¿como es físicamente?

La pregunta extraño a Sakura ¿para que querría saber como era Syaoran? Lo describió a la perfección sobre todo sus hermosos ojos castaños que era lo que mas le gustaba a ella.

-Y ¿Por qué me preguntas como es Syaoran?

El cielo oscurecía cada vez mas y el hechicero volteo a ver el firmamento, las estrellas aparecían en el y la luna iluminaba la oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar. Meditaba su respuesta

-Creo que primero tengo que estar seguro de algo antes de contestar tu pregunta, pero ya se hace tarde ¿que te parece si vienes conmigo? Estoy con mis amigos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de aquí, de todas formas no sabemos como le haremos para que regreses a tu mundo.

La chica acepto su propuesta y caminaron lentamente hacia una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de donde estaban. La cabaña era pequeña y se veía acogedora, Fye antes de entrar le pidió a Sakura que esperara fuera para poner sobre aviso a sus amigos y no se sorprendieran mas de la cuenta, la misma Sakura estaba nerviosa no sabia como sentirse al imaginarse verse frente a frente con ella misma. La cabaña estaba en el borde de un espeso bosque.

Se recargo en un árbol haciendo tiempo a que saliera Fye y le avisara que podía entrar, la magnifica noche que hacia las estrellas inundaban el cielo el aire soplaba suavemente y movía sus castaños cabellos como si fuera una danza improvisada.

A lo lejos empezó a oír el crujir de las hojas bajo pisadas, como estaba en un mundo que no conocía saco su llave y la convirtió rápidamente en su espada esperando que no fuera necesario utilizarla y que fuera solo un pequeño animal nocturno buscando a su presa, pero los pasos se oían no de algún animal mas bien parecían los de un humano, invoco salto y subió al árbol para tener mejor visión.

Una figura negra se acercaba aunque borrosa lo que si podía distinguir bien era el plateado destello de un una espada de acero, contuvo la respiración no quería pelear en ese momento la figura se acercaba cada vez mas al árbol y vio que se trataba de un hombre joven y fuerte, el sujeto al llegar al pie del árbol se detuvo. El sonido de la hoja de acero al ser desfundada rompió el silencio de la noche.

-Quien quiera que seas mas te vale dar la cara ante a mi. Dijo el hombre con una profunda y fuerte voz

Su corazón retumbaba fuertemente contra su pecho Sakura no lograba entender como descubrió su presencia

¿Acaso no escuchaste? Da la cara ante mi o te bajare de ahí a la mala dijo el hombre volteando a ver directamente hacia donde Sakura estaba, invoco de nuevo salto y cayo frente a el.

-¿Sakura? Dijo el hombre sorprendido

-Quien eres tu? Pregunto la chica

El hombre hizo una mueca

-Si no me reconoces entonces no importa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Quién eres tu? Responde

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa contesto la chica fríamente

-Entonces tendrás que luchar contra mí

El hombre corrió hacia ella, Sakura contuvo el primer golpe de la espada a duras penas, el era realmente fuerte y no podría aguantar mas estocadas así y aunque ella era buena con la espada jamás podría ganarle un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tendría que ser mas astuta que el

-Vuelo. Invoco la chica y unas hermosas alas salieron de su espalda y voló encima del hombre antes que el la atacara de nuevo.

-¿Que eres? Le grito el hombre ¿una hechicera?

-Bosque…. Unas ramas salieron volando hacia el hombre y le atraparon los brazos…

-eres muy astuta mujer pero se necesita mas que eso para derrotarme… y con un movimiento de su espada corto las ramas que lo tenían prisionero.

Al estar libre de su prisión sujeto fuerte su espada de nuevo y lanzo un ataque que fue directo hacia Sakura que seguía volando sobre el., El golpe la lanzo lejos del lugar y fue a golpearse contra un árbol, con trabajo se levanto realmente adolorida pero lista para seguir luchando

-Viento… y una fuerte ráfaga de aire fue directo hacia el y le aprisiono dejándolo encerrado en un domo de aire.

-detente por favor…Grito Fye acercándose corriendo hacia ellos

-Fye… Pero el empezó a luchar

-Lo se Kurorin ataca antes de preguntar, pero te prometo que no hará nada.

-tu no te metas en esto Fye. Le dijo el hombre muy molesto

-Será mejor que me dejes manejar esto, yo se lo que hago.

Sakura se llevo la mano a su cabeza y se toco la parte de atrás que le dolía mucho y al ver de nuevo su mano esta estaba ensangrentada el dolor le cegó la vista y cayo al suelo…

-SAKURA… grito el hechicero y corrió hacia ella, cuando ella cayo inconsciente le ráfaga de viento que aprisionaba al hombre desapareció, y el quedo libre y se acerco a los otros dos

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Kurogane? Le pregunto molesto el hechicero

-¿Que acaso no es obvio que luchamos?

-Eso ya lo se pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Creí que era una espía, pero dime algo ¿realmente es otra parte del alma de la princesa?

-Así es, pero ahora ayúdame a llevarla a la cabaña.

El hombre cargo en sus brazos a la chica y caminaron rumbo a la cabaña.

Escuchaba un murmullo de voces cerca de ella pero no lograba recordar el por que sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos de pronto recuerdos de un hombre vestido de negro y con unos ojos rojos como si fueran rubíes, peleando contra ella, su ataque que la lanzo contra el árbol y Fye llegando a detenerlos, abrió los ojos y en la esquina cerca de ella ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre sentado viéndola fijamente, rápidamente Sakura se puso de pie y saco su báculo y se puso en posición de defensa

-Sakura detente. Le llego la voz de Fye acercándose a ella

-¿Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué este hombre esta aquí?

-Lo siento Sakura pero este hombre con el que peleaste es amigo nuestro

-hey yo no soy tu amigo

-De acuerdo este hombre que ves aquí es nuestro compañero de viaje y por lo que se, te debe una disculpa ¿cierto Kurogane?

-no molestes Fye. El hombre se paro y dio la espalda y salio de la habitación

-Cielos nunca cambiara. Y esta chica que ves ahí es nuestra princesa Sakura

Sakura se sorprendió si algo en ella quería creer que era un sueño esto le confirmaba que no lo era. Vio a la chica… era ella cuando tenia unos 15 años hasta el mismo corte de pelo, la misma estatura, la misma mirada todo era idéntico se acerco lentamente a ella que la veía fijamente también como no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente ninguna podía articular palabra solo se veían fijamente la una a la otra, los minutos pasaron el silencio no se rompía

-¿Así que somos la misma alma solo separadas en otros mundos?….

Dios incluso su voz era la misma de cuando ella tenía su edad

-Si yo soy Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica

-Y yo soy Sakura del Reino Clow la princesa Sakura Clow

Fye se acerco a ellas

-En serio el parecido es asombroso ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Tengo veinticinco años

-¿En serio? Pues no los aparentas querida Sakura

Sakura rió un poco

-Que galante me saliste Fye

-¿Y tu princesa que edad tienes? Pregunto de nuevo el hechicero

-Yo, yo no lo recuerdo. Lo siento. Dijo bajando la mirada un poco triste

-No preocupes princesa pronto podrás recuperar todas tus recuerdos

La princesa le sonrió al hechicero

-!FYEEEEE!……. Una bola blanca se le aventó al hombre tumbándolo al suelo, Sakura asustada se dio un paso atrás sacando instintivamente su llave y convirtiéndola en la espada

-¡Mokona!…. Tranquila Sakura, Mokona jamás me haría daño o a ti. Dijo tomando a la bola blanca y abrazándola… Guarda tu espada… confía en mi.

-Mokona quiere que Fye la abrace… dijo la criatura con una voz chillona

Sakura todavía sorprendida veía la cosa que se aventó hacia Fye era una bola blanca y esponjosa que viéndola mas de cerca tenia un cierto parecido a un conejo sobrecrecido y una joya roja en su frente, pero lo mas que le sorprendía era que hablaba…

-¿Qué o quien es eso? Pregunto Sakura transformando su espada en su báculo todavía no convencida si eso era indefenso.

-Ummm… esta Sakura es una guerrera… interesante… dijo la extraña criatura sonriente

-Sakura te presento a Mokona, ella se podría decir que es nuestra mascota, nos la dio la bruja de las dimensiones para poder viajar entre ellas.

-Hola Sakura… dijo la criatura y se lanzo a la chica para que la abrazara

La chica sorprendida solo atino a sujetar a la criatura que con mucha alegría la abrazaba

-Hola Mokona, siento el haberme asustado.

-Uhhm ahora creo que va a ser un tanto difícil el poder intentar hablar con una de ustedes sin que nos confundamos, pero lo mas simple será que a ti princesa nos dirijamos a ti por tu titulo y a ti Sakura solo por tu nombre para no confundirnos ¿les agrada mi idea? Pregunto el hechicero.

-Si. Contestaron las dos.

-Voy a traerles un poco de té, dijo la princesa

-Yo también quiero té. Dijo la extraña criatura y se fue junto con la princesa

Sakura como Fye tomaron asiento tranquilamente esperando el te, Sakura convirtió su báculo en llave de nuevo y se la guardo, volteo a ver hacia la ventana y vio dos figuras que se acercaban a la cabaña un era del hombre llamado Kurogane pero junto a el venia otra figura mas pequeña que el pero claramente masculina, sus cabellos castaños se movían con la suave brisa, esa forma de caminar se le hacia muy familiar, de pronto pudo ver las facciones del hombre.

-Sya... ¿¿¿Syaoran?... no… no es posible, ¿Por qué esta el aquí?...

Fye la veía que estaba lívida

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco el es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí

-Cielos entonces estaba en lo cierto

-Fye ¿de que diablos estas hablando, dime ¿que esta haciendo Syaoran Li aquí?

-Bueno no se su apellido pero el es el chico que esta buscando las plumas de la princesa….

-¿¿Qué? ¿¿El es…? Por todos los cielos como es posible…

-Sakura lo mejor será que trates de tranquilizarte

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Y me puedes decir como hacer eso? El es una de las razones por la que huí, si no es que es la mayor de la razones, y tu me pides que me tranquilice, pues discúlpame no se como hacerlo.

- Definitivamente el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Sakura, pero simplemente respira profundamente y no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran, por que no solo te harías daño tu sola si no que a la princesa y al propio Syaoran, ya que si la princesa de alguna forma logra recordar algo de la relación que tenia con el chico simplemente desaparecerá y eso ya ha pasado y lastima profundamente a Syaoran, así que te pido que te tranquilices. Seca tus lágrimas, no es el momento para llorar. Dijo quitándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro el hombre que si mal no recordaba Sakura le habían dicho que se llamaba Kurogane, aun con cara de pocas pulgas y tras el entro Syaoran, en serio que el mundo estaba loco se veía exactamente como el Syaoran de su mundo cuando se separaron. El chico se fijo en ella y en un momento las miradas de los dos se conectaron, las piernas de Sakura temblaban lo bueno es que estaba sentada si no hubiera caído al suelo.

-Buenas noches. Dijo el chico

-Hola contesto Sakura

-Syaoran te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, ella esta en este mundo por una enorme coincidencia

-No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Dijo la voz chillona de Mokona, venia entrando con la princesa. O eso es lo que dice Yuko

-Eriol… dijo por lo bajo Sakura

-¿Dijiste algo Sakura? Pregunto Fye

-No, lo siento. Solo que yo conozco a alguien que dice exactamente la misma frase.

Syaoran se acerco a darle la mano a Sakura y al momento que sus palmas hicieron contacto Sakura sintió una enorme corriente eléctrica que cruzo todo su cuerpo y por la cara del chico también le paso lo mismo por que separo su mano rápidamente y volteó a ver a la princesa. Después se sentaron a tomar un poco del té que la princesa había traído para todos, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para Sakura para poder estudiar el comportamiento de los chicos, por parte de la princesa era claro que estimaba a Syaoran, pero por parte de el era mas claro que estaba enamorado de la chica, la forma que la veía cada uno de sus movimientos cada gesto, la forma en que se ruborizo cuando su mano sin querer rozo la de ella, Sakura no aguantaba el estar viendo eso, se disculpo y salio un momento fuera de la cabaña se sentó al pie del un árbol. Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba era Fye que se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Que es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento?

-Demasiadas cosas Fye, no se pero estoy mas confundida jamás creí que hubiera otros mundos, universos, o dimensiones… en las que llevamos otra vida, en las que quizás somos muy diferentes pero a la ves iguales, cuando huí jamás pensé que llegaría aquí yo creía que iría a un lugar donde pudiera aclarar mis sentimientos, no a un lugar donde los confundiera mas, pensé que iría al pasado, alguna vez ya fui al pasado a aclarar algo

-Y ¿Quién te dice que esto no es el pasado?

-Por favor Fye no me confundas mas de lo que estoy no se si podré aclararme alguna vez.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas

-Sakura déjame aclarar algo. ¿Le pediste ayuda al árbol y te mando aquí? Estoy en lo correcto.

-Fye eso ya te lo había dicho. Dijo la chica sin levantar la cara de sus rodillas

-Si disculpa pero que vuelva a insistir, pero ¿Y por que crees que te mando a un mundo donde Syaoran arriesga su vida para que tú tengas una? Yo creo que si tu destino fuera Eriol te hubiera mandado hacia el y no aquí con Syaoran.

Un hombre que es capas de permitir que lo separen de la mujer que ama para que ella viva, definitivamente ese es amor, y por lo que me dices en tu mundo el se alejo de ti por unos años no fue por gusto, fue su responsabilidad, para después regresar por ti.

Yo pienso que el no te ha dejado de amar ni por un instante y dudo que tu no lo ames.

Un amor como el de ustedes que sus almas han estado juntas incluso en otros mundos y con otras vidas no se puede ignorar y creo que en tu manos esta que en tu mundo estén juntos ya que la historia de ustedes en este mundo no se como termine, quizás aquí si tengan que estar separados, pero aprovecha en el tuyo que lo tienes para ti y sean felices. Ya desperdiciaron diez años de su vida no desperdicien lo que les queda de ella.

Sakura por fin levanto su cara y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su corazón le gritaba una respuesta.

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Eriol? Digo si me llegara a decir por Syaoran… ¿Tú entiendes que estoy suponiendo lo que pasaría con todas la decisiones que pueda tomar?

Fye le sonrió dulcemente.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver... dijo mas para si que para Sakura. Pero hablando hipotéticamente, yo solo te puedo decir lo que veo y también por lo que me dices que te ha pasado en tu vida, yo te puedo decir mil cosas pero tu eres la que tiene la ultima palabra. Pero sobre todo deja que tu corazón sea el que decida, el jamás se equivocara.

El hombre beso suavemente su frente y se levanto del suelo

-Llora todo lo que quieras, desahogate y busca tu respuesta. Cuando estés lista te espero dentro de la cabaña, ya es tarde y seria bueno que durmieras un poco.

El hechicero la dejo sola de nuevo con sus pensamientos, el sonido de las hojas moverse al compás del viento, el ulular de algunas aves nocturnas, y el olor de los pinos a su alrededor llenaban sus sentidos, su mente viajo a sus recuerdos, la primera vez que vio a Syaoran recordó como su mirada la atemorizo, esos ojos que eran capas de atravesarla, su mal carácter cuando comenzaron a cazar las cartas pero después como fue conociéndolo y descubrió que era un chico muy dulce aunque era muy difícil para el decir sus sentimientos como arriesgo su vida varias veces para salvar la de ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar como le confeso su amor.

La luna ya estaba muy arriba había pasado algunas horas en sus recuerdos cuando de nuevo escucho pasos acercarse

-Fye te aseguro que estoy bien solo que me perdí en mis recuerdos.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte

Sakura giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Syaoran que ya regresaba por el camino por donde venia

-Espera por favor. Pidió ella, el chico detuvo sus pasos y se giro de nuevo hacia ella

-No quería importunarte pero necesitaba platicar un poco contigo, Fye me dijo que en tu mundo nos conocemos.

-Si así es.

-Y me podrías decir que clase de relación tenemos o bueno tienes conmigo o con el, disculpa no se como tengo que decirlo

-No te preocupes, te entiendo ni yo misma se como darme a entender con todo esto. Ven siéntate a mi lado y tratare de explicarte un poco.

Syaoran se sentó junto a ella muy pendiente de lo que le diría. Por su parte para Sakura era extraño platicar con el.

-Bien ¿Cómo empezare? Tu y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia tuvimos una misión que llevamos juntos, al crecer un poco, empezamos una relación, pero por cosas fuera de nuestro alcance nos tuvimos que separar, por algunos años, yo seguí con mi vida y estoy a punto de casarme con otra persona cuando llegaste de nuevo a mi vida.

-¿Y todavía me… perdón lo amas?

Sakura tomo aire era una pregunta que se hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Si, todavía lo amo.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-No lo se. Estoy muy confundida. Pero ¿Qué me dices tu? Se ve que amas a la princesa.

Syaoran enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-La amo, pero no creo que alguna vez estemos juntos.

-¿Y por que lo dices?

-Bueno ella jamás me recordara.

-Y ¿Qué es ella para ti?

-Ella es mi amiga de la infancia la mujer que amo pero también es la princesa del reino donde vivo y jamás se podrá casar con un plebeyo… El día que recupere todos sus recuerdos tendré que irme, no quiero hacerle daño, lo mejor será que continué con la arqueología y ella que sea feliz en el reino con su hermano.

-Sabes Syaoran en mi dimensión una ocasión para salvar nuestro mundo estuviste a punto de perder tu memoria y olvidarías que me amabas, y ¿sabes que me dijiste para convencerme que lo hiciera?

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunto el chico interesado

-Que no importaba que me olvidaras que si unas vez te habías enamorado de mi lo volverías a hacer. Así que yo te digo lo mismo aunque yo o bien tu Sakura no te recuerde, se volverá a enamorar de ti otra vez, confía en mi.

El chico sonrió.

-Gracias. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar un poco ya es muy tarde.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cabaña al entrar vieron que los demás estaban ya dormidos, Kurogane en un esquina estaba sentado agarrando su espada pero estaba dormido.

-Dime Syaoran ¿el siempre duerme así?

El chico sonrió

-Si, el es un samurai y siempre esta listo para luchar. Buenas noches Sakura y gracias por la plática.

Sakura le sonrió y el chico se fue a acostar cerca de la princesa a Sakura no le quedo mas que dormir cerca de donde estaba Kurogane, se recostó en el piso esperando poder dormir de esa forma tan incomoda.

-¿Sakura?

La chica al oír el susurro cerca de ella volteo hacia el samurai.

-¿Si?

-Siento lo de hace unas horas, pero eres buena luchando.

-Gracias

El hombre no dijo nada mas y cerro los ojos para dormirse, aunque le extraño la forma de ese hombre, algo en el le recordó un poco a la actitud de Syaoran Li cuando era un niño. Sakura sonrió un poco y se quedo profundamente dormida.

El sol le daba de lleno en los ojos sintió como si apenas unos minutos antes se hubiera dormido, pero no le quedo mas que levantarse, a su alrededor ya no estaba nadie se levanto rápidamente y vio que todos estaban sentados del otro lado de la cabaña desayunado se acerco hacia ellos.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días. Saludaron todos excepto Kurogane que solo la volteo a ver.

Sakura se sentó junto a Fye cuando de pronto Mokona se acerco a ella.

-Yuuko quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es Yuuko? Pregunto Sakura sorprendida volteando a ver a Fye, como para que quisiera hablar con ella o la conociera.

-Yuuko es la bruja de las dimensiones. Dijo Fye.

Sakura se sorprendió ¿que podría querer esa mujer de ella? ¿Cómo sabia que ella estaba ahí? Bueno era la bruja de las dimensiones, ¿pero por que la buscaba?

La joya que tenía Mokona en su frente comenzó a brillar y un holograma se apareció frente a ellos una mujer alta, cabellos largos y negros como la oscuridad y unos ojos violetas la veían fijamente.

- Sakura, este no es tu mundo ni tu tiempo, tu no puedes estar aquí.

-Lo se.

-Entonces prepárate para partir ahora, Mokona te va a ayudar a viajar a tu mundo.

-Un momento Yuuko ¿Qué me va a pedir a cambio por viajar? Por lo que se usted siempre pide algo a cambio.

-De eso no te preocupes ya tuve el pago.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál fue el pago? ¿Quién se lo dio?

-Eso es algo tu no puedes saber confórmate con saber que te vas a tu mundo. Prepárate... Mokona confió en ti.

La imagen desapareció.

-Bueno Sakura fue un placer conocerte. Dijo Fye levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

Sakura lo abrazo y le susurro.

-Gracias por escucharme y ayudarme… Y Fye…

-Dime Sakura.

-Espero con todo mi corazón que Syaoran y la princesa logren ser felices y tu has lo posible por ayudarlos. Pero tú también busca tu felicidad.

-Lo haré Sakura.

Sakura se acerco a los demás.

-Les deseo que tengan suerte en su viaje y gracias por todo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? Pregunto la princesa.

-No lo se princesa. Y Syaoran…

-Dime.

-Recuerda lo que te dije… confía en mi, no te rindas.

-Lo haré le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se alejo un poco de todos, viéndolos quizás por ultima vez. Mokona saco unas alas enormes de su espalda volando encima de ella hizo un circulo y fue como si se hubiera tragado. Sakura lo siguiente que vio fue estar en un túnel de colores en el que iba volando, no lograba ver nada mas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso viajando.

La tarde caía en Tokio ninguna nube en cielo que escondiera las estrellas que comenzaban brillar en el firmamento, de pronto sobre el templo Tsukimine algo parecido a una gota gigante se postro sobre el y así como apareció, desapareció. Una chica cayó al suelo sin nada que amortiguara su caída.

-Cielos jamás quiero volver a viajar entre dimensiones… Al tiempo que se frotaba la espalda baja por el impacto, se puso de pie, no sabia por que aquí ya estaba oscureciendo, no sabia si había desaparecido solo unas horas o quizá días de su mundo.

Su corazón le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba y ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentar su decisión, camino hacia la salida del templo y paso por el lago que había en el lugar.

-¡¡Sakura!

Sakura volteo hacia la voz y ahí frente a ella unos ojos celestes la veían con preocupación

-¡¡Eriol!

La chica se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Estaba preocupado pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si Eriol, pero necesitamos hablar.

Eriol tomo su mano y caminaron a unas pequeñas bancas que había cerca. Al tomar asiento Eriol la volteo a ver y ella por alguna razón no le sostenía por mucho la mirada, Eriol suspiro.

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que quieres hacer?

Sakura lo volteo a ver interrogante.

-Mejor no me adelanto, por favor dime que es lo que me quieres decir.

-Eriol, no se como empezar, estos últimos días han sido algo muy confusos para mi, hasta hace una semana yo sabia lo que quería y lo que esperaba de la vida, pero con el regreso de Syaoran a nuestras vidas todo se vino abajo y resurgieron sentimientos que yo creí enterrados. Que equivocada estaba… Yo se que te amo y eso jamás será diferente, pero Syaoran es el amor de mi vida, no me había dado cuenta de eso o mas bien no me quería dar cuenta de eso, creí que al ya no verlo mas lo olvidaría y que podría llegar a amarte a ti como lo amo a el. Pero no puedo engañarme y mucho menos tú mereces que te engañe de esa forma. Yo se que te estoy lastimando al decirte esto, pero mas te lastimaría si continuara con esto, discúlpame Eriol no me puedo casar contigo este tiempo que desaparecí solo me confirmo que amo a Syaoran con todo mi corazón y que no quiero volverme a separa de el. Quiero tener una oportunidad con el y quiero que el sea la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida.

Sakura se quito el anillo de su dedo anular y se lo dio en su mano.

-Perdóname Eriol pero no puedo lastimarnos de esta forma a ninguno. Tú eres un hombre que merece una mujer que solo te ame a ti, y yo no puedo ser esa mujer.

Sakura callo por unos instantes unas lagrimas salían sin poder detenerlas. Eriol sostenía en su mano el anillo que hasta hace unos momentos significaba el compromiso con la mujer que amaba, lo veía fijamente, que rápido esa pieza pasó de ser un símbolo de su amor a ser solo un trozo de metal inservible. Se levanto lentamente de la banca. Sakura al sentirlo levanto su mirada y vio fijamente a sus ojos. El se acerco lentamente y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Mi corazón siempre me dijo que estaba viviendo un sueño del que algún día me despertaría, nunca creí que fuera tan pronto, pero Sakura te deseo que seas realmente feliz con Syaoran, por el momento no puedo ver las cosas muy claras pero espero que con el tiempo, algún día nos podamos encontrar de nuevo y las heridas ya no sean tan dolorosas como en este momento. Adiós mi pequeña.

El hombre dio la vuelta y camino fuera del templo. El anillo se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, y a lo lejos vio una figura de un hombre que corría hacia el, tomo aire era tiempo de aclarar una ultima cosa.

-Hiragizawa ¿Dónde esta Sakura? Sentí su presencia ¿esta bien?

-Ella esta bien y será mejor que vayas esta sentada al lado del lago… Ganaste Li.

-¿De que hablas Hiragizawa? Dijo sorprendido Syaoran

-Ella tomo una decisión y aunque no este de acuerdo quedamos que el perdedor aceptaría su decisión, y ante todo yo soy un caballero de palabra Li. Así que ve con ella y hazla feliz, por que si la haces desdichada te doy mi palabra que no vives para contarlo.

Syaoran se acerco a Eriol y le tendió la mano

-Gracias Hiragizawa eres un hombre de honor

-No creas que lo hago por ti Li, lo hago por la mujer que amo.

-De todas formas gracias y te prometo que la haré feliz mientras este vivo.

Syaoran se alejo de el y fue corriendo hacia donde Hiragizawa le dijo que la chica estaba.

La vio sentada con las manos en la cara de seguro estaba llorando lentamente se acerco a ella

-Sakura.

La chica levanto su vista y al ver a Syaoran se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Syaoran… Syaoran te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo, por favor no me vuelvas a abandonar.

-Jamás, jamás lo haré Sakura estaré contigo por siempre…

Syaoran acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso. Por fin podrían estar juntos, después de diez largos años de separación por fin podrían hacer la vida que habían planeado.

Syaoran saco del bolsillo del pantalón la joya que llevaba días ahí esperando que la aceptaran

-Sakura casate conmigo.

Sakura solamente lo abrazo más fuerte y lo beso, aceptando el anillo que el le ponía en su dedo anular.

No lejos de ahí en una colina una figura estaba recargada en un árbol serenándose un poco.

-Pague mi deuda contigo Clow, regrese a Sakura a este mundo.

-Lo se Yuuko… gracias

-Y dime ¿valió la pena el que te pagara de esta forma el favor que alguna vez me hiciste, como para que Sakura corriera a los brazos de Syaoran y te abandonara? Le pregunto con una mueca de disgusto

-Eriol le sonrió dulcemente a la mujer

-Si…

-Por dios Clow eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Yuuko tu no sabes que tanto se puede llegar a amar a una persona.

-¿Y valió lo que estas sufriendo en este momento?

-Yuuko cada momento que pase con Sakura fueron los mejores de mi vida y no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos. Van a estar conmigo hasta el día que muera, te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy herido en este momento o que no me duele, yo siempre supe que en mi relación con Sakura yo era el que mas amaba y llegue a creer que mi amor seria suficiente para mantenernos unidos, creí que con el tiempo ella me llegaría a amar un poco mas, pero se que Syaoran siempre reino en su corazón mi intención jamás fue alejarlos si ella decidía que quería estar con Li, yo no me impondría entre ellos, tu sabes que no existen las coincidencias

-Lo se, lo se, solo existe lo inevitable. Pero yo pensé que el grandioso Clow haría lo posible por salirse con la suya.

-Cuando hay dos almas que están predestinadas a viajar juntas por toda la eternidad como es el caso de ellos es imposible separarlas Yuuko. Y tú te vas a dar cuenta de eso.

-No estés tan seguro Clow los que yo conozco jamás podrán estar juntos.

-Lo dudo Yuuko y tú pronto me darás la razón cuando Sakura logre recordar a Syaoran aun cuando tú no permitas que lo recuerde, Sakura es muy poderosa en este y en cualquier mundo su poder viene de su corazón y contra ese poder nada podrás hacer.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos y dime ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

- Volveré a Londres

-Pues te deseo suerte Clow y no te dejes de dar una vuelta a mi casa cuando regreses a Tokio, tengo un nuevo empleado que sabe prepara un sake muy bueno que te podría compartir…

-Lo haré Yuuko gracias de nuevo.

-En serio que no te entiendo Clow… Pero es tu vida y tú decides

La mujer se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el horizonte donde de pronto su figura desapareció.

Eriol se recargo sobre el árbol y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos saco de su bolsillo el anillo que Sakura le había regresado hacia unas horas, lo giraba en su dedo sin darse cuenta de nada

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo levanto su cara al cielo las gotas le recorrían todo su cara y de pronto se unieron a ellas unas cuantas gotas salinas que escaparon de sus celestes ojos mezclándose con las del cielo. De nuevo vio el anillo y lo lanzo lejos del el.

-Adiós mi pequeña Sakura, se feliz. Y se que nuestros caminos se volverán a unir algún día.

Saco su báculo y desapareció del lugar, con el suave susurró del viento como su despedida. Dejando atrás el dolor, de un amor no correspondido.

**FIN**

Hola Espero que les gustara el final de mi historia, y bueno para los que no ubiquen lo que fue el universo alterno, fue con la nueva historia de Clamp que se llama **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**. En donde los personajes principales son Sakura y Syaoran, pero también han salido personajes de; **X**, **Tokyo Babylon**, **Chobits**, **RG Veda**, bueno de casi todas las historias de Clamp. Espero que les gustara y quiero darles las gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, fue la primera historia que escribí y espero que fuera de su agrado.

Y la verdad pues se quedo Sakura con Syaoran por que definitivamente ellos no me permitieron separarlos por más que trataba de escribir un final con Eriol no me salía. Así que por favor una disculpa a los que querían que se quedara con Eriol aun si espero no haberlos decepcionado

Si llegaste a dejar algún mensaje te lo agradezco de corazón, créeme que me alegraban el día, pero si no lo dejaste, de todas formas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos y leer mi historia.

Especialmente muchas gracias a:

Nadia

Fabisa

Akiras

Asukax

Clow Riusaky

Lunita Kinomoto

Kishuu Arashi

Helena

Shadowcat

Brujis gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus correcciones te quiero mucho y tu sabes que esta dedicado a ti y al renacuajo.

Que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje y me animaron muchísimo. Y si me quieren dejar alguno no lastima a nadie pero me alegrara mi día. 

**Mil gracias de nuevo y espero poder volver a escribir otra cosa y contar con su apoyo**…

**Ale Snape Li **


End file.
